A New Journey in Life
by JadedFox23
Summary: Jade Hanson was a normal girl until. She discovered at 17 she inherited a gene from her parents... Can she handle the new challenge? Please Read and Review.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~Jan 14,2001~  
7:00 Pm  
  
Tonight I felt so scared. As I packed my suitcase, my eyes looked around the room i knew since I came to live with my aunt. "Jade are you ready?" my aunt asked knocking at my door, "Almost." I said turning to her, "Are you really ok with this?" she asked walking into the room, "Yeah, I really want to go." I said smiling, "Your mother would of been proud ." she hugged me tightly.  
We left the house to the train station. I stared out the window, all these thoughts ran through head. What would it be like?, Would I fit in? The car suddenly stopped in front of the station. I turned to my aunt and hugged her; holding back my tears I got out of the car. "I'll write to you as soon as I get settled." I said bending in through the open window. I then grabbed my bags from the trunk and headed inside. I felt really once I left the car, but this was something I needed to do for myself. I borded the train with no problem and sat in the secound car. Many people were either sleeping or reading books, but I couldn't stop looking around and saying good bye to my town & my home.  
  
~11:30 PM~   
  
It was while later before the train stopped and I got all my belongings and headed out of the car. I must of been asleep because I felt so rested and more like myself. As I got off the train I saw a mand in a wheel chair and two girls my age standing next to him, plus an older boy who was maybe 18. "You must be Jade Hudson." the man smiled and shook my hand, "That's me and you are?" I managed to say, " I'm Professor Charles X'avior. These are some of my students, Rogue, Kitty, and Scott." he said, "Nice to meet you Jade." Kitty said with a smile; For some reason I couldn't take my eyes of Scott. He seemed so cute and very freindly; "Come the car is waiting for us." the prof said urging me to follow them outside.   
The car was a limo and we all got in. "So Jade tell us about yourself." Kitty asked as we pulled out from the station, "I'm 17 and from New York, actually Brooklyn. Also I the reason I'm here is because I have a gift as you would call it Professor." I smiled, "Yes, it is a gift Jade and you'll learn to conrtol it." he said , "You look tired." Scott said, "I am." I yawned, "We should be at the insitute shortly." the prof said. And sure enough we arrived and I looked at my new home. "Kitty, Rouge please show Jade to your room. Jean and Kirt should have a bed in there for Jade." the prof said, "Come on Jade." Rouge said. As we came in the bright lights were a little blinding, but the chandelier hung high. There was also a large stair case, which the girls lead me up stairs.  
  
"This is our room." Rogue said, "Rogue you like Linkin Park?" I asked, "Yeah, so you?" she asked, "I love them!" I smiled. We suddenly got into a whole conversation on how we love the Cd and how we related to it. She and I had so much in common, though Kitty felt really left out. She fell asleep and so did Rogue and I, around midnight. The next morning we all woke up around 7:00AM, and I felt like I got hit by a truck. "Oh god, I'm so tired." I fell back onto my bed, "Come on Jade." Kitty said draging me off my bed. I went into the bathroom, and showered, but little did I know someone else came in. As I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out I saw a young girl standing in front of the mirror. "Hey you're Jade right?" she asked, "Yeah how did you know?" I asked surprised, "I can read minds and move things with my mind." she smiled, "Really?" I asked, "Yeah watch." she said pointing at a soap dish. "Whoa that is amazing." I smiled, "I'm Jean." she said, "I'm Jade." shaking her hand.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I dressed and saw Rogue come in smiling at me as she sat on her bed putting her shoes on. Kitty came in and stared at her weirdly. "You two don't get along I take it?" I asked, "Not really, we're totally different." she sighed. "Come on it's time to go eat breakfast." Kitty saidwalking out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Chpater 1 continued Jan. 15, 2001)  
  
The next morning we all woke up around 7:00AM, and I felt like I got hit by a truck. "Oh god, I'm so tired." I fell back onto my bed, "Come on Jade." Kitty said draging me off my bed. I went into the bathroom, and showered, but little did I know someone else came in. As I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out I saw a young girl standing in front of the mirror. "Hey you're Jade right?" she asked, "Yeah how did you know?" I asked surprised, "I can read minds and move things with my mind." she smiled, "Really?" I asked, "Yeah watch." she said pointing at a soap dish. "Whoa that is amazing." I smiled, "I'm Jean." she said, "I'm Jade." shaking her hand.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I dressed and saw Rogue come in smiling at me as she sat on her bed putting her shoes on. Kitty came in and stared at her weirdly. "You two don't get along I take it?" I asked, "Not really, we're totally different." she sighed. "Come on it's time to go eat breakfast." Kitty saidwalking out of the room.   
  
Chapter 2  
~3:00Pm~  
  
Today was my first day at Bayville High School. It was so confusing finding all my classes, though all of my new friends from the insitute helped out a lot. Rogue and I are in three classes together and we have so much fun... Kirt, Evan, and I have Chemistry together and Kitty, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and I have lunch at fifth period.   
"So Jade where are you from?" Scott asked, "I'm from Brooklyn, New York." I said, "Whoa, that's cool." Jean said, "Yeah, but it was really tough living with my aunt for the first few weeks." I began, "Really?" Kitty asked, "Yeah, it was different from living with my parents, with my powers evolving." I paused, "I know what you mean?" Rogue and Kitty said together, "Tell me about it." I said, "When I first found out I had my powers to fase through walls, my parents were sort of in deniel." Kitty began, "Whoa." I said, "For me Irene was the only one who I called mom." Rogue interrupted, "That must of been really tough." I said, " It was, though." Rogue said.  
  
~After School~  
  
All us were walking out of school getting along. I was really amazed, but when we got back to the institute my afternoons would never be the same. As we came in the Prof was waiting for us. "Jade please come with me." he said, "Sure professor.  
  



	3. Chapter3

~After School~  
  
All us were walking out of school getting along. I was really amazed, but when we got back to the institute my afternoons would never be the same. As we came in the Prof was waiting for us. "Jade please come with me." he said, "Sure professor." I said following him into his office. " Now, then I wanted to give you something." he said wheeling himself behind his desk, "What is it?" I asked curious. He took out a small box and handed it to me, "This is your X-man uniform. From now on you'll be called Jubelee." he smiled. I opened the box and saw a black bodysuit, with a red jacket and gloves to match. "This is really nice prof, and it's mine to keep?" I asked excited, "Yes, Jubelee now. There is something else that I want to show you." he puased and moved over to a bookshelf. He then pulled a book in the center and a small elevator car appeared behind the bookdshelf. As I got in it slowly moved to lower levels of the house until it stopped.  
  
"This is the danger room. If you don't mind I'd like to see what you can do." he said going up to the main control room. "Sure, what do I have to do?" I asked confused, "Just use your powers to avoid all the dangers that come out at you." he said, "Ok, I'm ready." suiting up. Suddenly many objects came out of t he wall and I just concentrated on what I had to do. I dodged a couple and then used my powers to short circut them out. I did it again when two lazers came out at me, the Prof was amazed.   
  
"Jade how did you?" he paused, "I learned it from my mom." I said, "Yes, your mother had the gene and passed it on to you. I'm very impressed with your work, you may go now." he smiled, "Thanks Prof." I said walking out of the room. I came back up in my regular closed and saw Rogue and the others coming back with Logan. "Hey Jade." Kirt said waving, "Hey Kirt, do any of you guys want to come watch Tv before dinner?" I asked smiling, "Sure." Kitty said, the others followed.   
  
Chpater 3  
Jan. 20, 2002  
~4:30 PM~  
A few weeks have passed and I have learned to like my new home and family. "Jubelee come on we have to go." Kirt called coming into my room. It turned out we had to go see Jean at the soccer game opener and we were going to be late. So I joined them and we headed for the school. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
"Go Bayville!" the crowd cheered as the game began. I spotted Jean and I cheered for her. It seemed to be a real close game, by half time. Then Principle Kelley came out onto the field and wanted to speak to the whole crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you for coming out to support our girls soccer team." he began, "This better not take... wait look over there." Kitty said pointing to the opposing side. "It's the Brotherhood." Scott said standing up, "Who are the Brotherhood?" I asked confused, "They are a group of mutants who were under the leadership of a mutant shape changer, but they are living on their own." the Prof began, " I wonder what they're doing here." Scott said, "Let's keep an eye on them." Storm said coming into the stands, "She's right Scott." Porf X said signaling Scott to sit back down.  
  
The second half began and the announcer's play by play was interrupted, "Hey! Give that microphone back." he called looking out his pressbox window. Suddenly a spot light was turned onto the top of the pressbox, "Attention everyone, up here." a voice called, "Hey I'm Lance, but I also call myself avalanch, because I'm a mutant." he began; The crowd was silent, but then we went into action. "Lance, look it's the X- geeks, come on let's get them." someone called from the ground, "Ok, Quicksilver. " he said climbing off the pressbox. Suddenly the Brotherhood was on the ground and Lance started to shake things up, "Hey Lance." Scott shouted, "Oh wow it's Summers." he laughed, "Get them guys." he said, "No you don't" Rogue said touching Quicksilver, "Ah!" he screamed and fell to the ground, "Jubelee over there." Kitty called, "Ah!" I screamed, but she grabbed me and we fased into the ground and came back up, "Thanks Shadow Cat." I said, "You're welcome." she said.  
  
"Look they have another geek with them Toad." a figure said walking up to me, "Yeah I know blob show her what you're made of." Toad laughed, "Stop it!" I said shooting off my fireworks, "Whoa." Toad said leaping into the air. Storm rose up into the air and made it rain, making the ground muddy. The Brotherhood was defeated, but people actually saw what we can do. "We have to erase what these people saw." The prof said, "That would be insane Charles." Storm protested, "I know, but people aren't ready yet." he said closing his eyes. Suddenly he sent out waves to all the students and they became dazed and confused about the night. Though Prof X collasped and we took him back to the institute.  
  
~That Night~  
10:00 PM  
  
"What!" he said sitting up in his bed, "It's ok we're back Professor." I said smiling, "You did it Charles, no one remembers what happened." Scott said, "That's good, but when I entered Principal Kelley's mind, I don't think the job was done." he said laying back down. "We'd better get some sleep." Scott said, "Yes, tomorrow we have a lesson, right Jade?" he said, "Yes, Professor 11:00AM sharp." I said walking out of his room.   
  
I fell asleep no problem, but kept tossing and turning in my sleep. "No! Stop!" I called, "Jade wake up!" Rogue shook me, "No!" I screamed and Rogue and I tocuhed. I fell back and she woke Kitty up. "Jade, wake up." a voice called, "Huh? What happened?" I asked, "You had nightmare and Rogue took your strength and powers for a little bit." Prof X began, "What do you mean?" I asked, "She has the power to take a mutants life force and power for a short time." he continued, "I understand, but does she have my memories?" I asked, "Yes." she said coming inside, "I'm sorry." I said, "I'm sorry too Jubelee." she said, "Good now, lets get some sleep." the Prof said leaving the room.   
  



	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
~Jan. 17,2002 ~  
  
I woke that morning and felt terrible. "Jade you don't look so good." Rogue said as I came into the room, "Really? I feel teribble I said, "Hey Kitty come here and feel Jade's forehead." Rogue called, "Sure what's up?" she asked fasing through the floor, "Feel my forehead." I said, "Oh whoa you feel hot." Kitty said, "I'm going back to bed." I said laying back down, "Jean, can you tell the Prof that Jade isn't feeling good." Kitty called from the door, "Sure." she said. Everyone else left and I couldn't stay in bed all day. I got up and put my black robe on and went down stairs to watch Tv. As I came in I saw a boy already there. "Hey.." he said, "Hey." I replied sitting on the couch, "I'm Bobby." he said holding out his hand, "I'm Jade." shaking his hand, "I haven't seen you around here before." I continued, "I just got here last night with some friends." he began, "Oh, so what is your power?" I asked, "This, look." he said holding his hand over mine, "It's cold." I began to shiver, "I made this for you." he said lifting his hand away. He made me a star made of ice. "Thanks." I sneezed and fireworks filled the room, "Whoa, can you do that with control?" he asked, "Yeah, but I'm sick and I guess i'll have to learn a lottle more control." I smiled, "That's ok." he said changing the channel.  
  
We sat there and just watch Tv all afternoon. He then put his ar maround me and I just laided my head on his shoulder. Suddenly Kitty fased into the room and we just spread appart and I got up and left the room. "What was that all about?" she asked, "I don't know." he said also getting up and walking out of the room.   
  
~That night~  
I couldn't sleep and I stood out on the balcony. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey it's just me." Bobby said, "Oh shit don't scare me like that." I said taking a big breath, "  



	6. Chapter6

~That night~  
I couldn't sleep and I stood out on the balcony. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey it's just me." Bobby said, "Oh shit don't scare me like that." I said taking a big breath of relief, "Sorry I scared you." he smiled, "So what are you doing up?" I asked, "Couldn't sleep you?" he asked, "Same reason." I replied looking up at the moon, "Did you hear about the dance on Tuesday?" he continued, "Yeah..." I paused, "Would you like to go with me." we said together, "Whao we must be phycic of something. " I said laughing, "So you'll go?" he asked, "Sure." I said, "I'd better go, see you in the morning." he said climbing over the balcony, "How did you get... Oh ok." Isaid looking at how her got up to my room.   
  
Bobby was really sweet and I'm glad he asked me to the dance. Though that night I slept soundly.   
  
Chpater 6  
  
Jan. 17, 2002  
~7:00PM~  
It was another day at school and things are starting to become a reutine. Most of my day went quick, but slowed down when I saw Bobby had finally got regestered. "Hey." i waved, "Hey you." he smiled walking up to me, "So you finally made it." I said, "Yeah they actually accepted me in." he said, " So what do you have this period?" I asked trying to look at his scheduel, "I have P.E." he said, "Oh, I have to go to Chemistry." I said, "See you then." he waved as I walked passed him, "Bye." turning and smiling at him, but soon running down the hall.   
  
Later on at lunch, I was so mad, because I got in trouble for something I didn't do. everyone kept asking me what's wrong and I just used my powers to drive them away from me. I almost got caught, but then Jean sort of helped me out a lot. "You really can't use youre powers here." she said, "Why?" I asked confused, "Because people, I think, aren't ready to know who mutants are yet." she smiled, "Oh, we sort of have to let them find out and except us slowly?" I said, "Yeah, but it takes time." she said. So I started to feel a lot better and felt like people will soon excpet us someday. By the end of the day I met up with Bobby after school to walk home. "So, we are still on for Tuesday?" he asked, "Yeah of course." I said giggling, "Great I can't wait." he said.   
  
As we walked I saw Rogue with a friend of hers and they were just walking really slow. I couldn't make out who it was, but then as we got closer Bobby realized who it was. "Hey that's my friend Mike." he said to me, "Oh, he seems nice." I said, "Hey Mike!" he called, "Oh hey Bobby, Jade." he said, "Hey Rogue, Mike." I smiled, "Hey Jadded." she laughed, "Very funny." I said. We all started walking and talking about our powers. As I learned Rogue was incapable of human contact and could never kiss a guy. Mike can crash through walls, Nicole, Mike's sister can morph into a dog. I thought that was really cool.  
  
That night I slept soundly, though I started to get used to the noises of the institue.  
  
~Jan 18, 2001  
10:00 PM~  
  
Today was really interesting. Lance from the Brotherhood came to the institute. Now just for information that I've heard, is that he has a thing ofr Kitty. So I have no idea what's going to happen. Later that night, Bobby and some of his so called friends took a joy ride on the X-jet. Kitty and Lance also went to try to get them to come back.   
  
They got back and we were all there waiting for what the Prof had to say. Kirt was still on probation for something that happened with him and another student, but it was lifted. Bobby and the others were given the task of cleaning the X-jet and the van. "Bobby." I thought. He looked down at the floor, but I just walked out. I almsot thogut he wouldn't do it anymore. OK.... I knew about it, but I know no I should of told someone.  
  
I was in my room listening to my stereo when....  
"Jade? Can I come in?" a voice knocked at my door, "Yeah, I guess." I said lowering my stereo, "Look I'm so sorry about tonight." he began, "I don't need the apology." I said get off my bed, "Jade, please listen to me." he asked, "Ok, you have five minutes." I said standing with my arms crossed, "Look, I know I made you promise, but it was so stupid of me to trust those other two. And, Jade I really like you a lot." he paused, "What did you say?" I said surprised, "I like you. You're a really fun girl to be around." he paused again and blushed, "Not this time." I said walking out and to the bathroom, "What?" he asked following me out, "I'm not falling for that!" I said slaming the bathroom door in his face, "Jade!" he called, "Go away!" I said. I waited a few minutes and then opened the door, he was gone.   
  
"Jade? What was that all about?" Rogue asked coming up stairs, "Bobby and I got into an arguement." I began, "Oh please this happened when I came here." she said, "Really?" I asked intersted, "Yeah, he was pretty nice, but then we just grew apart." she continued, "So, that's why he's so weird around you?" I asked smiling, "Yeah, we sometimes have our little fights here and there." she said, "Do you still like him?" I asked, "Not really, he seemed really into you and he told me." she replied, "Oh!" I felt really bad inside, "Don't worry, yeah he gets into trouble, but it was onl y because of the other two new students." Rogue reassured me, "Then maybe tomorrow I'll talk to him." I said going back into the bedroom, "Maybe you can work it all out." she said turning off the light.  
  
~Jan 19, 2002  
9:30 AM~  
  
"Jade, come on wake up." a voice whispered, "Huh? What's goin on?" I yawned opening my eyes, "Jubilation Lee.." the voice whispered, "What are you doing here?" I asked jumping out of bed almost hitting the ceiling, "You seem surprised." my aunt smiled, "I am, but when did you get here?" I asked, "Not too long ago." she said hugging me, "This is to good to be true." I thought, "So Jubilation Lee how have you been?" she asked me, "I've been great, and everyone is soo nice here." I began, "That's great, would you like to show me around your school?" she asked, "Not everything around here, but I'll show you the school here." I said leading her out of the room.  
  
"Hey Jade who is your guest?" Jean asked as we walked down stairs, "Oh Jean, this is my Aunt Cathy." I said, "Nice to meet you Jean." she said shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you too, look Jade, we'll meet up later to help you with you're work ok?" she asked going to her room, "Yeah I'll be there." Smiling and taking my aunt down stairs, "She seems nice Jubilation." she said to me, "Yeah she's really sweet." I said. We went outside and we walked along the path into the courtyard. "How is school going?" she asked as we sat down on a bench, "It's really different from home, but I'm used to it." I said but my mind was somewhere else, "Are you ok?" she asked, "I'm fine, but maybe you should go. It just seems really busy around here and I need to meet up with Jean." I said, "I understand, Jubilation you'll never change." she luahged, "Yeah, I'll always be the little girl, so oranized and pressed for time to get where I need to go in life." I smiled, "It was nice seeing you Jubilation." she smiled, "Yeah same here, but I'll write to you soon." I waved as the taxi pulled up, "Bye Jade." she waved, "Bye." I said walking back into the house.   
  
"Jade are you ready?" Jean asked, "Can you call me Jubiltaion?" I asked walking up to her, "Sure, was it you're nickname?" she asked as we went outside into the backyard, "Yeah, it was the name my aunt gave me." I said, "She still calls you that?" she asked, "Yeah, I kind of like it too." I said. We went over to the pool where Logan and the ohters were waiting.  
  
"Good everyone is here." Logan said, "Yes Logan, are you all ready?" the prof asked, "Now today's session deals with your ability to fight and use you're powers with control." Logan continued, "Jade why don't you go first, Rogue be here partner." the prof suggested, "Sure." I said, "Why not." Rogue smiled.   
  
We stood a short distance apart and then I made the first move. Though she dodge it and tried to use her powers. "She's pretty good Charles." Logan whispered to the Professor, "Yes, she's been taught well by her mother." he said, "Really?" he asked, "Yes." he smiled and observed the session. Suddenly Rogue almost made contact, but I blew her away with two shots.   
  
"Jubilation that was great." Jean said, "Jubilation?" the prof asked, "Yeah it's my nickname." I said helping Rogue up, "Where is Lance?" asked Logan, "Right here." he said, and Kitty was with him. "You're a little late half pint." Logan said as the joined the group, "Sorry Professor." Kitty said, "Now that you're here, you and Lance will go next." Logan continued.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter7

~That night~  
I couldn't sleep and I stood out on the balcony. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey it's just me." Bobby said, "Oh shit don't scare me like that." I said taking a big breath of relief, "Sorry I scared you." he smiled, "So what are you doing up?" I asked, "Couldn't sleep you?" he asked, "Same reason." I replied looking up at the moon, "Did you hear about the dance on Tuesday?" he continued, "Yeah..." I paused, "Would you like to go with me." we said together, "Whao we must be phycic of something. " I said laughing, "So you'll go?" he asked, "Sure." I said, "I'd better go, see you in the morning." he said climbing over the balcony, "How did you get... Oh ok." Isaid looking at how her got up to my room.   
  
Bobby was really sweet and I'm glad he asked me to the dance. Though that night I slept soundly.   
  
Chpater 7  
Jan. 17, 2002  
~7:00PM~  
It was another day at school and things are starting to become a reutine. Most of my day went quick, but slowed down when I saw Bobby had finally got regestered. "Hey." i waved, "Hey you." he smiled walking up to me, "So you finally made it." I said, "Yeah they actually accepted me in." he said, " So what do you have this period?" I asked trying to look at his scheduel, "I have P.E." he said, "Oh, I have to go to Chemistry." I said, "See you then." he waved as I walked passed him, "Bye." turning and smiling at him, but soon running down the hall.   
  
Later on at lunch, I was so mad, because I got in trouble for something I didn't do. everyone kept asking me what's wrong and I just used my powers to drive them away from me. I almost got caught, but then Jean sort of helped me out a lot. "You really can't use youre powers here." she said, "Why?" I asked confused, "Because people, I think, aren't ready to know who mutants are yet." she smiled, "Oh, we sort of have to let them find out and except us slowly?" I said, "Yeah, but it takes time." she said. So I started to feel a lot better and felt like people will soon excpet us someday. By the end of the day I met up with Bobby after school to walk home. "So, we are still on for Tuesday?" he asked, "Yeah of course." I said giggling, "Great I can't wait." he said.   
  
As we walked I saw Rogue with a friend of hers and they were just walking really slow. I couldn't make out who it was, but then as we got closer Bobby realized who it was. "Hey that's my friend Mike." he said to me, "Oh, he seems nice." I said, "Hey Mike!" he called, "Oh hey Bobby, Jade." he said, "Hey Rogue, Mike." I smiled, "Hey Jadded." she laughed, "Very funny." I said. We all started walking and talking about our powers. As I learned Rogue was incapable of human contact and could never kiss a guy. Mike can crash through walls, Nicole, Mike's sister can morph into a dog. I thought that was really cool.  
  
That night I slept soundly, though I started to get used to the noises of the institue.  
  
~Jan 18, 2001  
10:00 PM~  
  
Today was really interesting. Lance from the Brotherhood came to the institute. Now just for information that I've heard, is that he has a thing ofr Kitty. So I have no idea what's going to happen. Later that night, Bobby and some of his so called friends took a joy ride on the X-jet. Kitty and Lance also went to try to get them to come back.   
  
They got back and we were all there waiting for what the Prof had to say. Kirt was still on probation for something that happened with him and another student, but it was lifted. Bobby and the others were given the task of cleaning the X-jet and the van. "Bobby." I thought. He looked down at the floor, but I just walked out. I almsot thogut he wouldn't do it anymore. OK.... I knew about it, but I know no I should of told someone.  
  
I was in my room listening to my stereo when....  
"Jade? Can I come in?" a voice knocked at my door, "Yeah, I guess." I said lowering my stereo, "Look I'm so sorry about tonight." he began, "I don't need the apology." I said get off my bed, "Jade, please listen to me." he asked, "Ok, you have five minutes." I said standing with my arms crossed, "Look, I know I made you promise, but it was so stupid of me to trust those other two. And, Jade I really like you a lot." he paused, "What did you say?" I said surprised, "I like you. You're a really fun girl to be around." he paused again and blushed, "Not this time." I said walking out and to the bathroom, "What?" he asked following me out, "I'm not falling for that!" I said slaming the bathroom door in his face, "Jade!" he called, "Go away!" I said. I waited a few minutes and then opened the door, he was gone.   
  
"Jade? What was that all about?" Rogue asked coming up stairs, "Bobby and I got into an arguement." I began, "Oh please this happened when I came here." she said, "Really?" I asked intersted, "Yeah, he was pretty nice, but then we just grew apart." she continued, "So, that's why he's so weird around you?" I asked smiling, "Yeah, we sometimes have our little fights here and there." she said, "Do you still like him?" I asked, "Not really, he seemed really into you and he told me." she replied, "Oh!" I felt really bad inside, "Don't worry, yeah he gets into trouble, but it was onl y because of the other two new students." Rogue reassured me, "Then maybe tomorrow I'll talk to him." I said going back into the bedroom, "Maybe you can work it all out." she said turning off the light.  
  
~Jan 19, 2002  
9:30 AM~  
  
"Jade, come on wake up." a voice whispered, "Huh? What's goin on?" I yawned opening my eyes, "Jubilation Lee.." the voice whispered, "What are you doing here?" I asked jumping out of bed almost hitting the ceiling, "You seem surprised." my aunt smiled, "I am, but when did you get here?" I asked, "Not too long ago." she said hugging me, "This is to good to be true." I thought, "So Jubilation Lee how have you been?" she asked me, "I've been great, and everyone is soo nice here." I began, "That's great, would you like to show me around your school?" she asked, "Not everything around here, but I'll show you the school here." I said leading her out of the room.  
  
"Hey Jade who is your guest?" Jean asked as we walked down stairs, "Oh Jean, this is my Aunt Cathy." I said, "Nice to meet you Jean." she said shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you too, look Jade, we'll meet up later to help you with you're work ok?" she asked going to her room, "Yeah I'll be there." Smiling and taking my aunt down stairs, "She seems nice Jubilation." she said to me, "Yeah she's really sweet." I said. We went outside and we walked along the path into the courtyard. "How is school going?" she asked as we sat down on a bench, "It's really different from home, but I'm used to it." I said but my mind was somewhere else, "Are you ok?" she asked, "I'm fine, but maybe you should go. It just seems really busy around here and I need to meet up with Jean." I said, "I understand, Jubilation you'll never change." she luahged, "Yeah, I'll always be the little girl, so oranized and pressed for time to get where I need to go in life." I smiled, "It was nice seeing you Jubilation." she smiled, "Yeah same here, but I'll write to you soon." I waved as the taxi pulled up, "Bye Jade." she waved, "Bye." I said walking back into the house.   
  
"Jade are you ready?" Jean asked, "Can you call me Jubiltaion?" I asked walking up to her, "Sure, was it you're nickname?" she asked as we went outside into the backyard, "Yeah, it was the name my aunt gave me." I said, "She still calls you that?" she asked, "Yeah, I kind of like it too." I said. We went over to the pool where Logan and the ohters were waiting.  
  
"Good everyone is here." Logan said, "Yes Logan, are you all ready?" the prof asked, "Now today's session deals with your ability to fight and use you're powers with control." Logan continued, "Jade why don't you go first, Rogue be here partner." the prof suggested, "Sure." I said, "Why not." Rogue smiled.   
  
We stood a short distance apart and then I made the first move. Though she dodge it and tried to use her powers. "She's pretty good Charles." Logan whispered to the Professor, "Yes, she's been taught well by her mother." he said, "Really?" he asked, "Yes." he smiled and observed the session. Suddenly Rogue almost made contact, but I blew her away with two shots.   
  
"Jubilation that was great." Jean said, "Jubilation?" the prof asked, "Yeah it's my nickname." I said helping Rogue up, "Where is Lance?" asked Logan, "Right here." he said, and Kitty was with him. "You're a little late half pint." Logan said as the joined the group, "Sorry Professor." Kitty said, "Now that you're here, you and Lance will go next." Logan continued.   
  
They seemed really uneasy about it. Though I think Lance let Kitty win on purpose. After that session I ended up going to my room and laying out on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and almost fell asleep when...  
  
  
"Jubilation..." a voice called, "What?" I asked, "Can I come in?" the voice called, "Ok." I said, "Look, we really need to talk." Bobby said as walked into the room, "What is there to talk about?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm so sorry that you think I'm a trouble maker, but I'm not. I was just only excited being here and wanted to have fun, but I've learned my lesson." he said frowning, "Really?" I asked semi- intereste, "Yeah, because I got hurt and healed fast." he said showing me his arm, "What are you talking about?" I asked really confused, "No one knew about it, because I wore long sleeves for two weeks." he paused. I looked at him and he seemed pretty shook up; I got off my bed and hugged him.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" I asked, "Yeah, but does this mean you forgive me?" he wondered curious, "Yeah because I understand how shook up you are." I replied, "How so?" he asked, "This happened a year ago. I went out with some friends in their van and we didn't have our licenses, but we didn't care. Suddenly we crashed into a tree and I suddenly screamed and my powers shot out of the car and the the tree caught on fire." I paused and wiped a tear from my eye, "So you do know?" he said, "Yeah, but I never really talked about it you know?" I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

~Jan 23, 2002   
Last night & today~  
  
Last night was the dance and I was so excited. I came home and ran to get ready. A while later someone knocked at my door. Kitty went to get it and Lance was there along with Bobby. Kitty and Lance left the room and Bobby came in and sat on my bed. As I finished putting on my other ear ring, we left the room too.  
  
"You all look great." the Prof. said as we all came down stairs, "Thanks, but where is Jean and Scott?" he asked looking around, "We're right here." they said coming down stairs, "Whoa Jean, I love your outfit." I said amazed, "Thanks." she smiled, "Let's go already." Kirt said teleporting into the room, "Ok." Scott laughed.  
  
We left and headed for the school. As we came inside the gym was done really nice. Music played and the Dj seemed really good. "Jade do you want to dance?" Bobby asked as we came inside, "Sure." I said taking his hand. We dance for most of the night until the other Brotherhood Members arrived. "Oh, my god!" Kirt said, "What's the matter I asked, "It's Boom Boom." he whispered, "Who is Boom Boom?" I asked him confused, "Her name is Tabatha and she's wild, but I wonder what she's doing here?" Kirt began, but he suddenly disappeared as Tabatha came over to me and Bobby.  
  
"Hey did you see Kirt anywhere?" she asked, "Nope." I said shaking my head, "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." she said walking back over the rest of the Brotherhood. "What was that all about?" Bobby asked me, "I don't know, but Kirt seems to be really afraid or more terrified of her." I said. The night seemed pretty normal, but then the ground shook beneath our feet.   
  
"It's Lance." I said, "What could he be doing?" Bobby asked, "I'm not sure, but we'd better get Scott." I said dragging him off the dance floor. I found him over by the punch bowl with Jean. "Hey you two what's going on?" Scott asked, "It's Lance, I felt something shake beneath my feet and I think something is going on outside." I said.  
  
  
"Jean go get the others." Scott said. Mean while we went outside and saw the Brotherhood with Lance pinned up against the wall of the school by Boom Boom. "Guys what are you doing here?" a voice whispered, "Kitty!" I cried, "Shh. We need to get him out of there." she began, "Where is Rogue?" Jean asked as she and Kirt came outside, "She's over on the other side of the building." Kitty began, "She's trying to drain Quicksilver." Kirt said, "Come on we hacve to get him now." Scott said.  
  
I suddenly ran up behind the Blob and Toad. Suddenly I shot fireworks off right behind them and they almost flew up to the roof. "Who's there?" Boom Boom shouted, "I'm here." I said, "who are you supposed to be?" she asked, "I'm Jubilation." I said, "Whoa really scary." she laughed as she held Lance harder, "Not as scary as this." Kitty said grabbing Lance and fasing through the wall, "Ah!" she said.  
  
"Come on get them." she said. Suddenly the everyone was up and ready to fight. Jean was able to stop Quicksilver and Cyclops got a clear shot of him. I sent Boom Boom flying, while Kirt transported her to the dump. Kitty and Lance were ok, when they Bortherhood was defeated, but Bobby had one more thing to add.   
  
As we came back inside, Bobby joined us about two minutes later. "What did you do?" I asked him, "Oh put them on ice." he laughed. Soon the dance was over and we all headed back for the insitute.  
  
"What happened?" the Prof asked as we all came in, "The brotherhood seemed to be looking for Lance." Scott began, "I know, but be thankful no one saw you." he said sighing, "Yeah, but what did they want with you Lance?" Kitty asked, "They wanted me to come back, but I otld them no. Though the held me there until I said yes." he began, "Why did you start shaking up the school?" I asked, "Just to see if someone would help me." he paused, "Thank Jubilation for that." Jean smiled, "Thanks Jade." he said, "No problem." I said.  
  
~Today~  
  
So today was the day before midterms and I had spent almost every minute studying and I fell asleep right after I ate dinner. "Jade wake up." a voice whispered, "Huh?" I yawned, "Hey Bobby want so see you." Rogue said as I looked up at her, "Oh sure." I said getting up and walking over to the door and walking out.   
  
"Hey." I said yawning, "Hey, how is the studying going?" he asked, " I think I crammed enough into my head." I replied, "Yeah me too." he smiled, "so what's going on?" I asked, "I wanted to thank you for last night. I hoe you had a good time?" he continued, "Yeah, I did." I said. Suddenly I leaned in and kissed him, but he didn't pull back. Suddenly Rogue came out and saw us, "Oh shit!" I whispered, "Jubilation come on it's time for bed." she said dragging me by the hand, "Night." I said, "Night Jade." he said walking down the hall.   
  
  
  
  



	9. Chpater 9

Jan 26, 2002  
  
I'm so glad the weekend finally arrived. This morning I woke up to see Kitty dressed and Lance just sitting on her bed, "Hey Jade." he said, "Morning." I yawned getting out of bed. I walked out and into the bathroom in wash up and shower. Suddenly someone came in and I shut the shower off. As I got out I saw Bobby, "Oh shit! Bobby what are you doing here!" I shouted quickly grabbing a towel, "Sorry Jade." he said wwalking out, "It's ok now, but don't scare me like that." I said grabbing my toothbrush, "Sorry, so what's up?" he asked, "Nothing I just woke up and I have a session with the Prof." I said brushing my teeth, "Oh, we'll I'd better go, but meet for lunch later?" he asked, "Yeah, no problem." I smiled and hugged him. He left and I went back into the room to get dressed.  
  
"Lance would you mind?" I asked signaling him to get out, "Oh sure." he said kissing Kitty on the cheek, "Bye Lance." she said. As I got dressed Kitty walked out of the room, "Finally peace and quiet." I thought smiling. I left the room and went down stairs. "Good Morning Jubilation." the Prof. said as I came into his office, "Morning Professor." I smiled and sat down in a chair, "Come today we're working outside." he began, "Really?" I asked, "Yes, please come with me." he said leading me out the door. As we came outside I saw Jean and Scott practicing.   
  
"See what they are doing Jade? he asked, "Yeah both are using their powers." I replied, "Yes, and you'll be doing the same thing." he said, "Ok." I said, "Now, I'm going to send this disks out at you and use your powers to hit them." he began, "I'll try." I said.  
  
Suddenly he started and I hit three in a row. "Good keep it up." the Prof. smiled. "She's really doing good." Jean said walking over to the Prof., "Yes, she's very good." he replied, "That's great Jade keep going." Jean called. I was on a roll and nothing was stopping me. By the end I had destroyed all the disks and the Prof. was ver pleased.  
  



	10. Chpater9&10

Chapter 9   
~ That night ~  
  
Bobby and I went out for dinner, along with Rogue, Mike, Kitty, and Lance. We went to a resturant near the insitute. It was a pizza palor and we just had so much fun. "Jade is something wrong?" Bobby asked, "Huh? Oh sure, hand me another slice." I said, "That's your third slice." Kitty said, "So?" I smiled and took another piece, "You'll get sick." Kitty protested, "No, I won't. Three is always my limit." I said taking a bite. "So who's up for the arcade?" Lance asked, "Let's go." I said getting up.  
  
We all walked next store to the arcade and hung around there for a while. "Kitty want to race?" I asked pointing to a race car game, "Sure you're on." she said. As we sat down and began I was in the lead, but Kitty passed me, but I won in the end. It took us two games and I won twice.   
  
"Jade that was amazing, you even got a high score." Bobby said hugging me, "Yeah, I guess it pays to play even back home." I smiled, "Hey where did Lance go?" Kitty asked looking around, "He's outside." I said, "How do you know?" Rogue asked, "I don't know." I said bewildered, "Come on." Kitty said leading us outside.  
  
As we came out we saw Lance and Tabatha. They were together, like a couple. "Lance!" Kitty called, "Kitty?" he said, "What is she doing here?" she asked pushing Tabatha aside, "I... ummm." he began. "He's being seeing her behind you're back." I blurted out, "How did you know that?" Rogue asked, "I... I can read minds." I said, "Whoa Jade." Bobby said, "Tabby doesn't love Lance." I continued, "What?" Tabatha said, "Yeah, so go back to Kitty Lance, she's the real deal." I smiled.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty said with tears in her eyes, "Oh Kitty I'm sorry." he said hugging her  
"Get away from me." she said fasing through him, "What?" he asked confused, "I said get away from me." she shouted again, "Fine, I'm out of here!" he said walking with Tabatha. "You did great." I said, "Really?" she asked rolling her eyes, "I guess." Ikind of looked down at the ground, "Jade, how did you know?" Kitty asked, "he was thinking it the whole time. Though Tabatha, she really likes him and he sort of did." I paused.  
  
We didn't speak about it the rest of the night and I just felt terrible I brought out the truth. I really needed to talk to someone. That night as we came back I went to see Jean. "Jean, can I come in?" I asked knocking on her door, "Sure Jade." she said as the door opened, "Can I talk to you?" I asked wiping a tear from ym eye, "Yeah,what's the matter?" she asked looking concerned, "I never told anyone, but I can read minds." I began, "Why didn't you tell the Prof.?" she asked, "I was afraid and I wanted to forget about it." I continued, "Jade you should tell the Prof about this." she said hugging me, "I know, but now Kitty won't talk to me. I found out Lance was cheating on her." I continued, "So you told her everything?" Jean asked, "Yeah, because I heard his thoughts in my head." I replied.   
  
She got up and I followed her out of the room. We went down stairs and into the Prof's office. "Jean, Jade what can I do for you?" he asked smiling as we came in, "Jade has something to tell you." J ean said, "I can read minds besides make fireworks." I said as Jean left the room, "When did you discover this?" he asked, "I guess when I was real little." I said wiping a tear from my cheek.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
"Do you know who you got it from?" he asked, "Yeah my dad." I said, "Would you like to enahnce them more? This would be up to you." he said, "I'll have to think about it." I said getting up, "Alright, good night Jade." he said as I left the office.  
  
I got up and went to bed and I just couldn't fall asleep. Then I got up and looked out my window and up at the moon.   
  
~ Jan 28, 2002 ~  
  
This day will always be remembered as my evolution day. I went to school feeling pretty normal though, I felt Bobby was troubled with something. We had been going outfor a while, but I knew this was coming. As the last period ended I saw him waiting for me outside the school. i walked over to him and he seemed upset; "Look we need to talk." he began, "Really, though I know what you're going to say." I said smiling, "What?" he asked , "Where to begin. Ok, you are going back home. You feel that long distance relationships won't work." I began, "Whoa." he said, "Now, you wanted to tell me that it was great,but it's over." I said walking away from him.  
  
I felt bad, but he was going home and would only be back from training on weekends.  
"What happened with you and Bobby?" Rogue asked running up to me, "He wanted to break up with me, but I already told myself that." I said, "Really?" she asked, "Yes, though I said everything he was thinking." I continued, "Oh." she replied, "Yea, but that's the way it goes." I sighed.  
  
As we came into the intsitute I saw Bobby leaving with his mother. I just turnned the other way and went inside. Suddenly I fell to the ground and just started to shoot fireworks all over the room.   
  
"Jade!" someon called, "No!" I screamed, "What is happening Prof.?" another voice asked, "Her powers must be evolving." he replied, "No, don't." I said.   
  
~ Two hours later ~  
I saw bright lights and and me laying on metal table...  
  
"Jade can you hear me?" the Prof. called, "No!" I screamed and shot more fireworks, "I won''t let him leave." I called, "Rogue can you drain her?" the Prof asked, "If she has a lot in her head I'll do it." she said.  
  
Suddenly I felt the life being sucked out of me. "Ah! What happened?" Iasked sitting up, "Jubilation are you ok?" Kitty asked, "No." Rogue and I said together and laid down, "Jubilation." the Prof. called, "Huh? Where am I?" I asked opening my eyes, "You're in the lab room. You're powers evolved." he smiled, "Really?" I asked, "Yes." he replied.  
  
I got up and went over to the window, "Can I see what they're like?" I asked, "Go right a head." he said urging me on. I held to hands out and filled the night sky to light up.   
"Jade, you're powers are amazing." Rogue said coming into the room, "How would you?" I paused, "I took you're powers for a while." she smiled, "Only to help me." I said.  
  
~ Jan 29, 2002 ~  
  
Midterms finally ended and I was so releived. After school I was walking home with Rogue and Kitty when I suddenly saw Bobby standing outside the school, "What does he want?" Rogue asked, "I don't know, but come on." I said walking over to him , "Hey Jade." he said, "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked, "I cam to say good bye." he said, "Really, yesterday was good bye." I said walking away from him, "Good for you Jade." Kitty said, "Thanks." I said smiling.  
  
  



	11. chapter10

Chapter 9   
~ That night ~  
  
Bobby and I went out for dinner, along with Rogue, Mike, Kitty, and Lance. We went to a resturant near the insitute. It was a pizza palor and we just had so much fun. "Jade is something wrong?" Bobby asked, "Huh? Oh sure, hand me another slice." I said, "That's your third slice." Kitty said, "So?" I smiled and took another piece, "You'll get sick." Kitty protested, "No, I won't. Three is always my limit." I said taking a bite. "So who's up for the arcade?" Lance asked, "Let's go." I said getting up.  
  
We all walked next store to the arcade and hung around there for a while. "Kitty want to race?" I asked pointing to a race car game, "Sure you're on." she said. As we sat down and began I was in the lead, but Kitty passed me, but I won in the end. It took us two games and I won twice.   
  
"Jade that was amazing, you even got a high score." Bobby said hugging me, "Yeah, I guess it pays to play even back home." I smiled, "Hey where did Lance go?" Kitty asked looking around, "He's outside." I said, "How do you know?" Rogue asked, "I don't know." I said bewildered, "Come on." Kitty said leading us outside.  
  
As we came out we saw Lance and Tabatha. They were together, like a couple. "Lance!" Kitty called, "Kitty?" he said, "What is she doing here?" she asked pushing Tabatha aside, "I... ummm." he began. "He's being seeing her behind you're back." I blurted out, "How did you know that?" Rogue asked, "I... I can read minds." I said, "Whoa Jade." Bobby said, "Tabby doesn't love Lance." I continued, "What?" Tabatha said, "Yeah, so go back to Kitty Lance, she's the real deal." I smiled.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty said with tears in her eyes, "Oh Kitty I'm sorry." he said hugging her  
"Get away from me." she said fasing through him, "What?" he asked confused, "I said get away from me." she shouted again, "Fine, I'm out of here!" he said walking with Tabatha. "You did great." I said, "Really?" she asked rolling her eyes, "I guess." Ikind of looked down at the ground, "Jade, how did you know?" Kitty asked, "he was thinking it the whole time. Though Tabatha, she really likes him and he sort of did." I paused.  
  
We didn't speak about it the rest of the night and I just felt terrible I brought out the truth. I really needed to talk to someone. That night as we came back I went to see Jean. "Jean, can I come in?" I asked knocking on her door, "Sure Jade." she said as the door opened, "Can I talk to you?" I asked wiping a tear from ym eye, "Yeah,what's the matter?" she asked looking concerned, "I never told anyone, but I can read minds." I began, "Why didn't you tell the Prof.?" she asked, "I was afraid and I wanted to forget about it." I continued, "Jade you should tell the Prof about this." she said hugging me, "I know, but now Kitty won't talk to me. I found out Lance was cheating on her." I continued, "So you told her everything?" Jean asked, "Yeah, because I heard his thoughts in my head." I replied.   
  
She got up and I followed her out of the room. We went down stairs and into the Prof's office. "Jean, Jade what can I do for you?" he asked smiling as we came in, "Jade has something to tell you." J ean said, "I can read minds besides make fireworks." I said as Jean left the room, "When did you discover this?" he asked, "I guess when I was real little." I said wiping a tear from my cheek.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
"Do you know who you got it from?" he asked, "Yeah my dad." I said, "Would you like to enahnce them more? This would be up to you." he said, "I'll have to think about it." I said getting up, "Alright, good night Jade." he said as I left the office.  
  
I got up and went to bed and I just couldn't fall asleep. Then I got up and looked out my window and up at the moon.   
  
~ Jan 28, 2002 ~  
  
This day will always be remembered as my evolution day. I went to school feeling pretty normal though, I felt Bobby was troubled with something. We had been going out for a while, but I knew this was coming. As the last period ended I saw him waiting for me outside the school. I walked over to him and he seemed upset; "Look we need to talk." he began, "Really, though I know what you're going to say." I said smiling, "What?" he asked , "Where to begin. Ok, you are going back home. You feel that long distance relationships won't work." I began, "Whoa." he said, "Now, you wanted to tell me that it was great,but it's over." I said walking away from him.  
  
I felt bad, but he was going home and would only be back from training on weekends.  
"What happened with you and Bobby?" Rogue asked running up to me, "He wanted to break up with me, but I already told myself that." I said, "Really?" she asked, "Yes, though I said everything he was thinking." I continued, "Oh." she replied, "Yea, but that's the way it goes." I sighed.  
  
As we came into the intsitute I saw Bobby leaving with his mother. I just turnned the other way and went inside. Suddenly I fell to the ground and just started to shoot fireworks all over the room.   
  
"Jade!" someon called, "No!" I screamed, "What is happening Prof.?" another voice asked, "Her powers must be evolving." he replied, "No, don't." I said.   
  
~ Two hours later ~  
I saw bright lights and and me laying on metal table...  
  
"Jade can you hear me?" the Prof. called, "No!" I screamed and shot more fireworks, "I won''t let him leave." I called, "Rogue can you drain her?" the Prof asked, "If she has a lot in her head I'll do it." she said.  
  
Suddenly I felt the life being sucked out of me. "Ah! What happened?" Iasked sitting up, "Jubilation are you ok?" Kitty asked, "No." Rogue and I said together and laid down, "Jubilation." the Prof. called, "Huh? Where am I?" I asked opening my eyes, "You're in the lab room. You're powers evolved." he smiled, "Really?" I asked, "Yes." he replied.  
  
I got up and went over to the window, "Can I see what they're like?" I asked, "Go right a head." he said urging me on. I held to hands out and filled the night sky to light up.   
"Jade, you're powers are amazing." Rogue said coming into the room, "How would you?" I paused, "I took you're powers for a while." she smiled, "Only to help me." I said.  
  
~ Jan 29, 2002 ~  
  
Midterms finally ended and I was so releived. After school I was walking home with Rogue and Kitty when I suddenly saw Bobby standing outside the school, "What does he want?" Rogue asked, "I don't know, but come on." I said walking over to him , "Hey Jade." he said, "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked, "I cam to say good bye." he said, "Really, yesterday was good bye." I said walking away from him, "Good for you Jade." Kitty said, "Thanks." I said smiling.  
  
~ Feb 2, 2002 ~  
  
This weekend Rogue, Kitty and I all went out. Just us girls and no guys. We all went to a pizza place and enjoyed soda and a whole pie to ourselves. Suddenly Lance walked in and he seemed a little nervous, but he walked over to us. "Hey Kitty." he said smiling, "Hey Lance." she said sighing, "Look can I talk to you alone?" he asked, "Girls please?" she asked, "Sure." I sort of smiled at her and mouthed be ready.  
  
"Look, I know you saw Taby and me together." he began, "Yeah, so what's you're point?" she asked, "She's the one who caught me when I went outside." he paused, "And..." she urged him to continue, "And I couldn't stop thinking about you and how hurt you were." he smiled, "So..." she asked, "I love you Kitty." he blurted out, "Lance? I... I'm so sorry." she hugged him and we came back over to them.  
  
"So what's going on?" I asked acting totally clueless, "Oh come on Jubilation you know already." Kitty laughed, "I do? Oh that's right I do." I giggled, "We'd better go." Kitty said , "The Prof. said we hadto be back by nine." I added.  
  
We left and went back to the institue. As we left the Brotherhood was waiting outside.  
"Hey Lance... what are you doing with them?" Taby asked, "I'm going back with them." he said, "Really? And what we had was nothing!" she asked, "There was nothing between us, get that through your head!" he said and used his powers to shake things up.   
  
"Let me finish her off." I said shooting out fireworks, "No!" she cried and flew to the ground, "what's the matter Boom Boom?" I asked. She just got up and walked away and we just stood there laughing.  
  
We all walked back to the institute and Lance was back. "The Prof seemed almost surprised that you came back." Kitty said, "Yeah, but he knew Lance would come back." I said as we walked up stairs, "So Lance we still have you're old room if you want it?" Kitty smiled, "Great thals you guys." he said walking into his room.  
  
"You are so happy he came back Kitty." I laughed, "Yeah, but he made the right choice." she said fasing into the room, "I'm sure he did, but he did it for you." I said following her into the room, "Why?" she asked climbing into bed, "He likes you and wants to be closer to you." I said yawning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Feb. 13, 2002  
9:25Pm  
  
Tonight was the Valentines Day Dance. I decided to go, but really felt stupid going alone. Rogue was sick, Kitty left ealier with Lance; Jean went over to Duncan's for a party and Scott sort of followed her.  
  
Anyway I went to the dance and saw the Kitty and Lance were there dancing. The gym was decorated with red hearts, streamers and much more. As I looked around i saw one of my other friends Nick. He was just talking with some other girls, but saw me and signaled me to come over and join him. Nick was on the football team and was really audorable.  
  
"Hey Jade." he smiled, "Hey Nick, what's up?" I asked, "Nothing much, but do you ant to dance?" he asked holding out his hand, "Sure." I replied walking out onto the floor.  
Music was playing and we went dnaced for hours.  
  
"So did you come here alone?" he asked, "Yeah, though I really feel stupid." I replied, "Don't I came here alone too." he smiled, "Whoa, now I feel smart." laughing.   
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Can I take you home?" he asked as we came out of the school, "Yeah, ok." I said. He took me home in his car and he pulled up right in front of the Institute, "Thanks for the ride." I said picking up my bag, "Wait Jade." he said taking me by the arm, "Yeah Nick?" I asked, "Here, Happy Valentines Day." he said handing me a card, "Oh Nick, thanks so much." I said getting out.   
  
Suddenly I got back in and kissed his soft lips. "what's that for?" he asked confused, "That's you're Valentines Day gift." I said getting out of the car and walking inside, "Night Jade." he said, "Night." I waved as he pulled away.  
  
"Jade, how was the dance?" Rogue asked coming down stairs, "It was very cool." I smiled, "Really, was that Nick who dropped you off?" she asked, "Yeah, it was." replying with a giggle, "So tell then." Kitty said walking inside, "I'm not getting into details." I yawned, "I'm going to get some tea and going to bed." Rogue said walking toward the kitchen, "So, did he ask you out?" Kitty asked, "No, but he did give me a card. Though I know what it said. And yes he's asking me out." I smiled, "Let me see." Kitty said.  
  
I took out the envelope and opened the card. "I don't even have to read it." I interrupted her, "What does it say?" she asked urging me to tell her, "It says Happy V-day, and will you go out with me? He wants me to join him for lunch tomorrow with my answer." I puased, "So let me guess you'll say yes."Kitty laughed running up stairs, "Of course I'll say yes, but I'm also going to sleep." I said walking up stairs.  
  
Feb. 14, 2002  
  
The next day at school I met up with JNick for lunch. As we sat down a t a table I noticed Kitty wasn't to far away to hear my answer. "So did you like the card?" he asked, "Yeah it was really nice." I smiled. We started talking about just anything, since I knew Kitty was just dying to hear me say yes.   
  
The bell rang and I saw she was pissed and left with Kirt and Lance. Nick and I walked to class together. Before we even went in "Nick, thought about what you asked and yes." I said, "Really? Whoa, I'm really glad." he said hugging me, "Me too." I said.  
  
As the rest of the day went on, I couldn't of felt more happy on this day. Kitty wouldn't stop staring at me. I knew she was thinking about what I said to Nick. It drove me nuts all day. Even when I got back to the Institute with Nick to study, she followed me into the living room. "It is me or is Kitty been keeping tabs on you all day?" Nick asked curious, "Let me take care of her. Be right back." I said getting off the couch and walking out of the room.   
  
  
"Kitty! What the hell are you doing?" I asked, "Come on, I just wanted to know what you said to Nick." she began, "Oh yeah right! I noticed you all day. During lunch you fased through the wall near my table and tried to listen to our conversation!" I interrupted, "You did say yes didn't you." she said, "What?" I asked, "Just admit you said yes." Kitty urged me to speak, "Kitty just go away." I said hold my hand up with a firework, "Whoa calm down, I'm gone." and with that she fased through the floor.  
  
God she can make me so pissed sometimes, but she's been a great friend since I came here. Anyway I walked back into the room and sat down with Nick again. "So what was that all about?" he asked, "Oh nothing, Kitty has just been spying on me since I started to hang out with you." I began, "Really?" he asked smiling, "Yeah, but don't mind her." I said looking in my book.  
  
"Jade, are you in here?" the Prof. asked, "Yeah, but I know. He'll leave soon, I promise." I replied, "Alright." he ended. "Nick it's late and you'd better go." I began, "Yeah it's late and we can see each other tomorrow." he said getting up and grabbing his books, "Let me walk you out." I said leading him out of the room.  
  
Feb. 15, 2002  
  
Today during breakfast we had a new teacher come to our school.He was the chemestry teacher Mr. MCcoy, but now we called him Beast. He's a really great teacher and makes learning sort of fun. That day he and the Prof., Kitty, and Beast were descussing a feild trip to the Red Wood Forest in California. HE was the Earth Science teacher and I got to go.   
  
That day I was packing and Kitty was too. She and I were both going plus a Even and a few new students. By the afternoon we left and landed before sunset; It seemed so peaceful and quiet. Birds chirpped and flew over trees in large groups. Everyone was pitching up tents and making camp.  
  
  
Beast said he'd take us on a hike and we started as soon as Even pitched up the last tent. It was really interesting and plus he was counting this as a grade for just taking notes and making personal observations.   
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 12

"Why did you do that for?" Rogue asked, "She wouldn't stop bothering me about Nick." I said, "You did have a nice shot." Kitty replied fasing out of the tree, "I thought I would do that before you." Rogue said laughing, "Come on." Kitty said.  
  
That afternoon when we came into the institute the Prof. was waiting right by the stairs. "Kitty, Jade, please come with me." he began, "Yes Professor." we said together.  
  
We walked into the study and at down on the couch. "Now, tell me what has been going on with you two." he said, "Ok, it all started after the Valentines day dance." I said, "Jade came in with a smile on her face and a card." Kitty interrupted me, "As I was saying this guy Nick gave me the card and in he asked me out." I said sneering at Kitty.  
  
"Then I asked if that was Nick who dropped her off. She said yes." Kitty rasied her voice, "It was true and then she aksed about the card." I continued, "And I asked her if she like new what it said. You know with her powers and all." Kitty interupted again/  
  
"Let's move onto school." the Prof suggested.  
  
"All this week she has been fasing through walls and her locker spying on me!" I said with enthusiasm, "Because I wanted you to just tell me you were going out with Nick." Kitty said, "Maybe I didn't want to tell you. Since the whole school found out!" I cried, "How come I wa the only one who didn't know?" Kitty asked, "You're just so interested in Lance, that you only paid attention to him." I said.  
  
"That's quite enough." the Prof. said, "I'm sorry Professor." I said, "Why are you apologizing?" Kitty asked bewildered, "She knows why." the Rpof. replied.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Kitty yawned getting up, "Girls, one more thing." the Prof. said, "Yeah I understand." I replied leaving the room. "what id he say?" Kitty asked, " You and I can't use our powers for a week." I said, "Great." Kitty sighed.  
  
  
~That night~  
  
"Are you and Kitty fighting?" Nick asked when he called, "Yeah she has become a pain in the ass." i replied sighing, "Oh I hope everything works out." he said, "Thanks." I said happily.  
  
"What was that?" Nicked asked, "What was what?" I asked confused. There was silence and then, "That noise." he said, "Oh! Hold on." I said putting down the phone on my bed. I walked out of the room and saw Lance and Kitty making out on the steps. For some reason, I guess was Lance's powers went out of his control and, when hist heart beat elevated, his powers would go off without them noticing, bur the rest of the house would.  
  
I went back to the phone in my room. "Don't owrry about it." Isaid picking up the phone again, "Ok." he said, "Anyway I got to go." Isaid sadly, "See you tomorrow." he hung up.  
  
"Jubilation, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked fasing into the room, "Yeah, I guess." I said as she sat next to me on my bed, "I'm really sorry about this week." she began, "I know, but why?" I asked, "I guess like I was the only onw who didn't know." she sighed, "Oh you must feel really stupid. I mean since the whole school found out and you and Lance went on as normal." I replied, "So are we still friends?" she asked, "Yeah I mean I guess throughout the week I cooled off." I said, "Like really?" she asked, "Yeah. Though please stop spying on us." I asked, "Ok, but I'm really sory about that." She said staring at the floor, "Ok, I forgive you."I smiled hugging her.  
  
March 3, 2002  
10:00 PM  
  
Today I was out with Rogue at the Library doing some research for school. I was reading something when I saw three girls. They seemed to be reading some books on witchcraft, but I quickly went back to my reading. Suddenly all of them came over to us at our table. "Hey there." one said as they sat down, "Hey, I'm Jade." I said, "I'm Rogue, you must be new around here." she said, "Yeah we are. I'm Sara and these are my friends Bonnie and Nancy." she said pointing to the other two girls, "So where are you from?" I asked, "California." Sara said, "Very cool." I said.  
  
"So Jade, Rouge you want to come hang out later tonight?" Nancy asked, "Sure where?" Rogue asked, "At my house." Sara replied, "We need your address." I said,  
"Oh right. Here." she said handing me a piece of paper, "What time should we be there?" Rogue asked as they got up, "8:00 PM." Nancy said.  
  
Rogue and I had no idea what to expect of these girls. I mean so many rumors were going around that they were witches. Though no one actually believe in them anymore. I met up with Nick and then went to lunch, and saw the girls.  
  
"Jade, come sit with us." Sara said signaling me to come over, "Hey, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick this is Sarah, Nancy, and Bonnie." I said pointing to each one of them as we sat down, "Nice to meet you all." Nick said smiling, "Hey, you and Rogue coming tonight?" Nancy asked, "Yeah, we're there." I said smiling, "Jade, you know, I'll see you in English ok?" Nick said getting up, "Ok, bye." I said kissing him.   
  
"Where is he going?" Bonnie asked, "He's got to make up a test." I replied, "So Sara, it looks like your spell worked." Nancy said as I saw Kurt walking over to our table, "Hey Sara, girls, and Jade." he smiled and sat down next to Sara, "Kurt I thought you had 5th lunch?" I said, "No I've been in this period since the first day of school." he smiled, "I guess I never noticed." I replied.  
  
~8PM Sara's House~  
  
Rogue and I went over to Sara's house. Her father seemed nice, though Sara dragged is up stairs to her room. "What was that all about?" I asked Sara as we went into her room, "He asks too many questions." she replied as we sat down on the floor, "Where's Nancy and Bonnie?" Rogue asked, "They should be here, now." she replied as her door opened. "Right on time." Bonnie said as she and Nancy sat down.  
"How did you know that..." I paused, "I have powers ." Sara smiled.  
  
"What kind of powers?" Rogue asked, "We're witches." Nancy said, "No way, am I believing that." I said rolling my eyes, "She needs proof Sara." Bonnie said, "Let's go outside." Sara suggrsted.  
  
We all went out into the field behind Sara's house. "Watch this." Sara said staring up into the sky. Clouds started to form in the sky, and it became dark. Lightning flahsed in the sky, but one thunder bolt, striked a tree branch and it fell tothe ground in flames.  
  
Suddenly the clouds went away and the sky was clear again. "Powers." I said, "Yeah and we figured that you would complete the circle." Bonnie said, "Though there is someone who wants to leave the circle." Sarah said turning to Nancy, "Sarah I'm sorry about that, I told you a hundred times." she said backing away from us.  
  
"What did she do?" Rogue asked, "She betrayed the circle and now she must go on. I bind thee Nancy, from doing harm, harm against others and harm against yourself." Sara began saying. Suddenly Nancy fell to the ground unconscious and then an ambulance showed up and took her away.  
  
"Sara you did that?" I asked, "Yeah, because she was in some deep shit." she replied. "So are you in?" Bonnie asked, "I guess why not. We really don't have that many friends." Rogue whispered to me, "Ok we're in." I smiled.   
  
We went back inside and we began our training. "So what can you teach us?" I asked, "A lot ." Sara replied, "Ok, he're something we can do." Bonnie said picking up a book, from the floor, "What is it?" I asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

  
Sara took the book from Bonnie, she suddenly had a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, I need candles, white ones. A red rose and just get more candles, white." she said  
  
Bonnie went into Sara's closet, She came back and lit all the candles to form a circle around the rose. Sara read the spell once and then began to chant.  
  
"This is for beauty; this is for touch. To the count of 1,2,3, let them see..." Sara felt the heat of the candle under her fingers, and the softness of the rose.  
  
Then placed both hands over her face and slowly moved them away and over her head. The rest of us closed our eyes and concentrated.  
  
Suddenly she moved her hands away, as we opened our eyes. Her hair turned from brown to blond. "Oh my god. Is that real?" I asked  
"Feel it." she replied  
"Whoa, let me try." I said   
"Go for it." Bonnie encouraged me.  
"This is for beauty; this is for touch. To the count of 1,2,3 let them see.." I whispered  
"Did she do it?" Rogue asked  
"Yeah." I said removing my hands from my face.  
"Very nice." Sara smiled  
"She had my color hair." Rogue said amazed.  
  
"That was cool." I said." What time is it?" Rogue asked"9:00 pm, we'd better go." I said getting up of the floor"Ok, but before you go; take these and try some of the spells." Sara said hanging us two small books."Try them?" Rogue asked"Yea, most of the stuff you can find around the house.  
" Bonnie added"Great. Thanks." I said.  
  
We left Sara's house and walked home. At least we made it by curfew. I went up to my room and started to read my book. Rogue soon followed and she was holding some candles.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
  
"Its called Drinking of Your Sisters. I found the candles and we need to have Sara and Bonnie over to do this." she began  
  
" What do you need?" I asked  
  
"Besides the candles, two other people to complete the circle, and drops of blood from every sister." She paused  
  
"We'll ask them about that tomorrow." I said falling asleep on my bed.  
  
March. 15, 2002  
  
Rogue and I have been spending a lot of time with Sara and Bonnie. We have learned to use our new powers well. As lunch time rolled around we all sat together and suddenly Kirt appeared.   
  
"Kirt hey what's up?" I asked waving as he sat down  
  
"Nothing much Jade, but how are you Sara." he asked  
  
"I'm fine." she said  
  
Kirt looked like his old self, though I knew Sara had undone a love spell she cast to get Kirt to notice her. Kirt was going out with Andrea and Sara wasn't too happy, but I told her not to worry too much about it.  
  
"So Sara, we were looking through the book and we want to cast a spell." I said  
  
"Really which one?" she asked  
  
"Drinking of Your Sisters." I replied  
  
"We'll do it after school." Bonnie said  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15   
March 17,2002  
7:49PM  
  
Rogue and I met up with Sara and Bonnie (that afternoon) at Bonnie's house. We went into her backyard and set up all the materials.   
  
"Ok here's some needles and just prick yourself and let one drop of blood fall into the goblet." Bonnie began  
  
We all pricked ourselves and then poor wine in with our blood. Rogue took the goblet first.  
  
"I drink of my sisters, to love myslef inside and out, and also by Mike Shwartz." she took a sip and passed it to me.  
  
" I drink of my sisters, to find my inner self." I took a sip.  
  
"I drink of my sisters, to have inner and outer beauty." Bonnie then drank from the cup  
  
"I drink of my sisters, to be loved especially by Adam Campbell." Sara finished the wine and the we all laughed  
  
"Blessed be." she smiled  
  
"Blessed be." we all replied  
  
March 18, 2002  
  
Since we all cast our spells, things have gone our way. Though Rogue was happy, there was only one problem. Since she can take energy and a person's memories, she couldn't kiss Mike and that made her really upset. Though today after school at the institute she seemed really unhappy as we went up to our room.  
  
"I can't do it. If I did he'd be in a comma like my first boy friend." she sighed   
  
"This was before Bobby?" I asked  
  
"Yeah and he was out for three weeks before regaining consciousness." she replied.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something for you." I reassured her.  
  
"How?" she asked  
  
"Maybe if we had something covering your lips he wouldn't be effected." I began to think.  
  
"You mean cover my lips like my hands?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, why not. I'll be right back." I said leaving the room.  
  
My idea seemed like a good one and it gave Rogue hope. I knew Forge was here since he and the Prof. were discussing enhancing Kirt's powers. I thought he could design something for Rogue.  
  
"Hey Forge." I called as he was about to leave.  
  
"Hey Jade what's going on?" he asked  
  
"Nothing really, but I have to talk to you." I said  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's about Rogue. You already know she's incapable of human contact. Though she has this new boyfriend and she wants to kiss him, she knows she can't. And I was wondering if there was something we could cover her lips with so that her powers would effect him." I paused  
  
He began to think and then smiled. "I'll think about it. Why don't you and Rogue come by my place and we'll try to work on something." he left and waved to me.  
  
"Great." I said.  
  
I ran back up stairs to Rogue and told her what I asked Forge. She seemed really pleased and excited about tomorrow.   
  
That night Sara and Bonnie came over and we were hanging out in the courtyard behind the institute.   
  
"So how is everything going?" Bonnie asked  
  
"So far so good." I said with a smile  
  
"Great so now, I have something to show you girls." Sara said pulling out another book from her bag.   
  
  



	16. Chapter15

Chapter 15  
March 26, 2002  
  
Rogue and I stopped off at forge's this afternoon and we racking our minds on what to create for Rogue. We were sitting in his basement around a table thinking hard. Suddenly Forge jumped up and smiled...  
  
"I got it!" he said picking up a sketch pad  
  
He began to draw Rogue's lips and something shiny over them. He finally put it down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, this material should be strong enough to keep Rogue from contact. I have something perfect." he said walking over to a small coardboard box.  
  
He took out a clear piece of clear rubber and sat down at the table.   
  
"Now what?" Rogue asked  
  
"Now, we make enough to last a week and I can order more if needed." he puased  
  
"Great so lets get started." I said with a smile  
  
We set to work and started to make patterns of Rogue's lips.   
  
"Ok now, to make it aheisive, we'll use lip gloss, or this is like glue." Forge said handing Rogue a small bottle.  
  
"How many times do I use this to make the material stick?" Rogue asked  
  
"Just use it once since they are attached by the corner of your mouth." Forge replied.  
  
"Can I try one now?" she asked  
  
"Sure, hold still." Forge said   
  
He placed the glue/gloss on the material and placed it over her lips. He then stepped back and looked at her.  
  
"Wow, these feel so real." she smiled  
  
  
"Now the test. Just kiss Mike and we'll see if he is affected by your powers." I said taking out my cell phone.  
  
"Go for it." Rogue sneered with a grin  
  
"Mike should be on his way, but we'll meet him half way between home and his house.  
  
Rogue thanked Forge and we left his house to meet Mike. As we came half way Mike walked up to us and Nick was with him! I was really surprised. I ran to him and hugged him and Rogue at first hugged Mike, but kissed him.   
  
"Nick let's leave them ok?" I asked taking his hand  
  
"Good idea." he smiled and we walked off down the street. Soon we stopped and I could still see Rogue and Mike.   
  
"It works." I thought to myself with a smile.  
  
Rogue was so happy and she and Mike soon joined up with us to walk home.  
She and I exchanged grins as we came up to the institute.  
  
"Thanks for the walk home." I said   
  
"No problem." Nick said hugging me   
  
"Yeah it was our pleasure." Mike added   
  
Both left and Rogue and I went inside and up stairs to do our work.  
  
"How did it feel?" I asked  
  
"It felt good, like I was normal." she said sitting on her bed  
  
"I'm glad for you." I smiled  
  
"Where did you get the cell phone?" she asked  
  
"My aunt bought it for me and sent it over night last weekend." I replied  
  
"Is she coming to visit?" she asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but she said she'd try." I said 


	17. Chapter16

(Chapter15 continued)  
As we came inside we saw Jean in the Kitchen making tea. I walked in their and just acted normal.   
  
"Hey Jean." I said  
  
"Hey Jade, how are you?" she asked pouring in the hot water in her cup  
  
"I'm good, but I was wondering if you needed some lemon juice for that." I asked holding out the little bottle.  
  
"Great, I was looking for that, and I couldn't find it." she said taking the bottle  
  
"I'd better go." I walked out quickly to the girls  
  
"She did it!" Sara hugged me  
  
"I know and she'll be with Scott forever." I added.   
  
After the girls left and I let them out through the back. As I came back into the main area I saw Rogue and the others talking to Kitty.  
  
"What happened?" I asked Rogue pulling her away  
  
"Kitty and Lance did it." she whispered  
  
"Whoa! the little Kitty lost her virginity." I asked  
  
"Yeah, but now we're trying to ask her where Lance went. It's like he just left." she replied.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
March 26, 2002  
  
Rogue and I stopped off at forge's this afternoon and were racking our minds on what to create for Rogue. We were sitting in his basement around a table thinking hard. Suddenly Forge jumped up and smiled...  
  
"I got it!" he said picking up a sketch pad  
  
He began to draw Rogue's lips and something shiny over them. He finally put it down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, this material should be strong enough to keep Rogue from contact. I have something perfect." he said walking over to a small coardboard box.  
  
He took out a clear piece of clear rubber and sat down at the table.   
  
"Now what?" Rogue asked  
  
"Now, we make enough to last a week and I can order more if needed." he puased  
  
"Great so lets get started." I said with a smile  
  
We set to work and started to make patterns of Rogue's lips.   
  
"Ok now, to make it aheisive, we'll use lip gloss, or this is like glue." Forge said handing Rogue a small bottle.  
  
"How many times do I use this to make the material stick?" Rogue asked  
  
"Just use it once since they are attached by the corner of your mouth." Forge replied.  
  
"Can I try one now?" she asked  
  
"Sure, hold still." Forge said   
  
He placed the glue/gloss on the material and placed it over her lips. He then stepped back and looked at her.  
  
"Wow, these feel so real." she smiled  
  
  
"Now the test. Just kiss Mike and we'll see if he is affected by your powers." I said taking out my cell phone.  
  
"Go for it." Rogue sneered with a grin  
  
"Mike should be on his way, but we'll meet him half way between home and his house.  
  
Rogue thanked Forge and we left his house to meet Mike. As we came half way Mike walked up to us and Nick was with him! I was really surprised. I ran to him and hugged him and Rogue at first hugged Mike, but kissed him.   
  
"Nick let's leave them ok?" I asked taking his hand  
  
"Good idea." he smiled and we walked off down the street. Soon we stopped and I could still see Rogue and Mike.   
  
"It works." I thought to myself with a smile.  
  
Rogue was so happy and she and Mike soon joined up with us to walk home.  
She and I exchanged grins as we came up to the institute.  
  
"Thanks for the walk home." I said   
  
"No problem." Nick said hugging me   
  
"Yeah it was our pleasure." Mike added   
  
Both left and Rogue and I went inside and up stairs to do our work.  
  
"How did it feel?" I asked  
  
"It felt good, like I was normal." she said sitting on her bed  
  
"I'm glad for you." I smiled  
  
"Where did you get the cell phone?" she asked  
  
"My aunt bought it for me and sent it over night last weekend." I replied  
  
"Is she coming to visit?" she asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but she said she'd try." I said.  
  
Suddenly we heard shouting from down stairs and then the house began to shake. I figured it was Lance, but I heard Kitty scream. Rogue and I ran down stairs to see JEan, Scott, and Storm using their powers as Lance ran from the institute.  
  
"What happened?" I asked running down toward Kitty  
  
"Jade it was totally awful." Kitty ran to me crying  
  
The others just stood there and wanted to her what Kitty had to say. She sat down on the steps and cleared her throat.  
  
"Kitty were not mad, but we want to know what you and Lance were doing." Jean reassured her  
  
"I pormised him I wouldn't tell." she whispered  
  
"You don't have to say anything." I said  
  
"Do you know Jade?" Scott asked  
  
"Yes, but she's just scared right now. Kitty it's ok." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rather than Jade tell, I'll tell you like what happened." she said  
  
"So." Rogue said  
  
"We had come back from training with Mr. Logan. Lnace seemed pretty tired and so was I. I guess we ended up in the study and we started making out, but it got more passionate." she paused and began to cry  
  
"Well, the little Kitty lost her virginity." Rogue said in amazement  
  
"Oh my god Kitty." Jean said  
  
"I don't know what to do. I know the Prof. will be mad." she said.  
  
"So why did Lance run?" Scott asked  
  
"He got scared when I screamed, since I thought I saw someone. He loves me and said he'll be back." she paused again.  
  
"We have to talk to the Prof." I said  
  
"I can't!" and with that she phased out of the house.   
  
Everyone else just stood there, but I knew she'd come back. Since she ran off, we had to keep an eye out for her or Lance. The Prof. was told about her running away, but not the other part of her problem.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter17

  
  
Chapter 17  
March 31, 2002  
9:44pm  
  
Today was another day of Spring Break. Rogue, Mike, Nick, and I have been double dating since school ended. Though the only reason I went was to make sure, Forge's invention worked. So far it worked like a charm, Rogue made out with Mike and still felt his lips on hers. Tonight Nick and I celebrated our Anniversary and went out to a nice resturant.   
  
We had just came back when I saw Kitty and Lance sitting out on the steps of the institute.   
  
"I'd better talk to them." I said to Nick as his car pulled up  
  
"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." he kissed me good night and I got out of the car.  
  
I walked up to Kitty and Lance who seemed really in need of someone to talk to.  
  
"Lance, Kitty what's the matter?" I asked sitting beside Kitty  
  
"I can't even like begin." Kitty began to cry and Lance held her hand  
  
"Come on start from the begining." I said with a smile  
  
"Kitty is knocked up Jade." Lance began.  
  
"What! Oh my god, does the Prof. know?" I asked amazed  
  
"No. They haven't seen me since that night I ran off. " she said  
  
"Maybe now you realize that you need to talk to the Prof." I smiled walking inside  
  
  



	19. Chapter18

Chapter 18  
April 2, 2002  
9:00pm  
  
Kitty didn't take my advice and she and Lance left the night I tried talking to them. Anyway Spring Break has only just begun and we here at the institute have been having fun. Jean and Scott have been sen together a lot (from my sources) and going out.   
  
I guess the potion worked. Duncan has not been mentioned or seen since. Bonnie and Sara came over and we were hanging out by the pool, when Kurt came over to us.   
  
"So anyway I was thinking that we could plan calling the corners Froday night?" Sara asked  
  
"Sure, but let's make sure we have all the nessary things." I said  
  
"Hey Jade, your Aunt is here." he said  
  
"Sorry girls, but I'll have to let you go early. My Aunt is here and I haven't seen her in god knows how long." I said getting up of the lounge chair  
  
"It's no problem Jubalation." Sara said getting up and walking with me toward the house.  
  
As we all came in I saw my Aunt satnding in the door way. She seemed happy and held out her arms to me. I ran and hugged her, but then had to introduce my friends.  
  
"Sweetie it has been so long, but whp are your friends?" she asked smiling  
  
"These are my friends Rogue, Sara, and Bonnie. Sra and Bonnie live further down the street, but Rogue goes here to." I said  
  
"Later Jubalation." Bonnie said walking out of the house  
  
"Bye." I waved and turning to my Aunt.  
  
"So I see you've been having some great times here." she continued  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked looking concerned  
  
"Did your powers evolve?" she asked  
  
"Umm, yeah." I said feeling uneasy  
  
"I had a dream about your powers evolving and you seemed so hurt." she said  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled reassuring her  
  
"That's good, but you know it's just a dream." she replied  
  
Suddenly Kitty came into the house with Lance and Kirt with them. Kitty seemed so sad and Lance was just holding her. Kirt just ran to get the Prof., since I noticed he went into his office.  
  
"I think you'd better go." I said to my Aunt hugging her  
  
"Can I come back tomorrow? I'm staying at a hotel not far from here." she asked walking out the door  
  
"Yea, but call me on my cell phone ok?" I asked waving   
  
"Sure Jade." she said getting into her car  
  
She drove off and the Prof. came out with Kirt. He looked concerned as Kitty and Lance walked over to him.   
  
"Kitty, Lance, and Jade, please come with me." he said wheeling into his office.   
  
We all followed him and sat down infront of his desk.   
  
"Now, Kitty and Lance I've already heard about you situation that occured. And Kitty I know about you too." he said  
  
"Professor, I can explain." Lance said  
  
"Please do." he said and waited for Lance  
  
"Kitty and I only did what we did was because we love each other. THough I didn't know that she'd end up where she is now, but it is my fault." he sighed  
  
"It's not your fault, but we must try to figure a way to help you both. Though why didn't you come to me earlier like Jade said to?" he paused and looked at me  
  
"I told them, but..." I paused  
  
"We weren't sure of like what would happen if you found out." Kitty said.  
  
"You two stay here, Jade you may go." the Professor said.  
  
I left the room and Kitty and Lance were left to talk with the Prof. As I went up stairs I saw Rogue was listening to her Cd player.  
  
"What are you listening to?" I asked sitting on my bed  
  
"Linkin Park who else?" she laughed  
  
"I had to ask didn't I." I smiled.   
  
Suddenly my cell phone rang and I picked up...  
  
"Jade, hey." Nick said  
  
"Nick what's up?" I asked  
  
"Nothing much, but Mike is here and needs to talk to Rogue." he said  
  
"Oh, hold on." I said handing my phone to Rogue  
  
"Hello?" Rogue said removing her headphones  
  
"Hey beautiful." Mike said  
  
"Hi, what's up?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, but I was wondering if maybe you would come out wit hme on Friday for a movie and dinner to celebrate." he paused  
  
"You did remember." she began to smile  
  
"Yeah and I wanted to do something special." he said  
  
"Sure, I'll be by your house ok?" she asked  
  
"Great see you then." he hung up and Rogue handed me my phone.  
  



	20. Chapter19

Chapter 19  
April 6, 2002  
  
So far from what I heard Kitty and Lance have decided to stay. The Prof. has agreed that they should finish out the school year, but Kitty had to make the decision about whether to keep the baby or not. Her parents were called in and they descussed what she should do.  
  
After a while, she seemed like herself, but I never found out why? She and Lance are still together, which I guess makes her happy.  
  
"Hey Rogue are you going out tonight with Mike?" I asked as I came into our room.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't wait." she replied.  
  
  
" I know, but what's up with the Kitty cat?" I asked hpoingshe'd know something I didn't already hear.  
  
"Well, from what Bobby told me, she didn't keep the baby." She began  
  
"She's not ready, I'm mean she's still young." I added.  
  
"I definetley think she didn't too, what would Lance do?" she asked  
  
"What about Lance?" Kitty suddenly phased into the room  
  
"Oh! Nothing." we said togehter  
  
"Ok, but like I hope you weren't talking about him." she said grabbing her lab top and phasing through the floor.  
  
~that afternoon~  
  
Rogue and Mike up here and they went out; Which left me to relax and talk to Kitty. Suddenly Kirt teleported into my room.   
  
"Kirt hey, what's going on?" I asked  
  
"Jubalation, we have work to do." he began  
  
"I can see from looking at you something is wrong." I said  
  
"Lance is gone and so is Kitty. We have to find them." he began.  
  
"Does the Prof. know where they are?" I asked  
  
"He used Selrebro and found them at the Brotherhood house." he paused  
  
"Where is everyone else?" I asked  
  
"They're in the X-Jet we have to go now!" he said.  
  
I quickly changed into my suit and Kirt and I teleported to the X-jet. The whole team was assembled.   
  
"Jean were you able to find Rogue?" the Prof. asked as I sat down in a seat.  
  
"Yes, she'll meet us there." Jean replied.  
  
We soon took off and went to find Kitty and Lance. Soon the x-jet landed and we headed out. Though I definetly had a feeling the Brotherhood knew we were coming.  
They came out and dragged Lance and Kitty out with them, who were unconscious. Boom Boom guarded them watching us to make sure we didn't try anything.  
  
"What did you want with them? Scott asked   
  
"The boss wanted them." Quicksilver began, "He thought these two shoud live together, forever." he laughed.  
  
"Let them go!" Scott said  
  
"Kirt, can you get me over to where Boom Boom is?" I whispered to him  
  
"Sure hold on." he said teleporting.  
  
We appeared right in back of Boom Boom; Though she suddenly turned and found us. I stood there staring at her.  
  
"Thought you were going to help them?" she asked, "And Blue, helpign the little firemaker out." she giggled.  
  
"I bind you Tabby, from doing harm, harm against others, and harm again yourself." I whispered,   
  
"What are you doing?" Kirt asked bewildered  
  
"I bind you Tabby, from doing harm, harm against others, and harm against yourself!" I shouted.   
  
"Ah! I can't move!" she screamed  
  
"Now, hold still." Rogue said running up to her and touching her  
  
"Ah!" and with that she fainted.  
  
"Rogue nice." I smiled and I untied Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Everyone lets go." the Prof. called.  
  
We all headed to the X-jet, but Kitty soon came conscious again. She look over at Lance and he seemed hurt.  
  
"Will he be ok?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Kirt said teleporting her and Lance to the X-jet.  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter20

Chapter20  
April 7, 2002  
12:25pm  
  
I woke up pretty late this morning and noticed Kitty was up and Rogue was too. I got out bed and went down stairs to eat something. As I came out of my room I saw Jean and she had a very worried look on her face.   
  
"Jean? What's wrong?" I asked tapping her on the shoulder  
  
"Oh Jade, Lance isn't doing so well and Kitty has been sitting with him since 10 this morning." she began.  
  
"Oh god, what did they do to him?" I asked  
  
"We're not sure, but he seems to be getting better." she smiled  
  
"That's good, but I hope Kitty is ok." I said  
  
"Yeah, she'll be ok, anyway I'll see you later." and with that she walked off into the bathroom.  
  
I went down stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast or lunch, which ever.  
As I opened the fridge, I saw a plate with my name on it. I took it out and took off the plastic covering. It turned out someone saved me eggs, bacon, and orange juice.   
  
"Hey Jade, Nick is here." Rogue said coming into the kitchen, "He has something for you." she smiled.  
  
"I wonder what this could be." I thought walking out of the ktichen. As I came into the main room I saw Nick.  
  
"Hey what brings you here?" I asked hugging him  
  
"I just wanted to give you these." he handed me a boquet ofred roses.  
  
"How sweet." I said smelling them.  
  
"So can you want to come out or something?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes ok?" I asked running up stairs  
  
I ran into my room, and since i showered last night I just got dressed. Then I ran back down and jumped into his arms.   
  
"That was fast." he said holding me tight.  
  
We left and went out for lunch and then a movie. He and I had such a good time I didn't want the day to end. As we came out of the theater I saw the Brotherhood. Tabby looked like she was waiting for someone or something to happen.  
  
"Jade who is that?" Nick asked pointing to Tabby  
  
"That's just Tabatha, she's part of gang known as the borhterhood." I whispered.   
  
Suddenly she came over to us and stopped us in our tracks. She looked mad, but then the others came out from a back alley.  
  
"So JubalationLee where is Lance?" she asked, "I mean he is still with you isn't he?"  
she asked  
  
"He's with us Tabby. What is it to you?" I asked  
  
"Well, it just so happens he's mine." she said  
  
"I don't understand." Nick said  
  
"No, she and Lance met up last night Kitty got worried and went after him and..." I paused  
  
"What?" Nick asked  
  
"Lance is cheating on Kitty. I remember that night at the Pizza place, he like it." I cotinued.  
  
"He sure did, so you can tell him to come back to his girlfriend." she turned and walked off down the street.  
  
"We have to get back." I said to Nick.  
  
"How did you know what she was thinking Jubalation?" Nick asked as we got into his car.  
  
"I guess my secret is out." I smiled  
  
"What secret? Jade just tell me, and I'll try to understand." he said smiling.  
  
I couldn't hide it anymore, Nick sooner or later would find out and I had to tell him.  
  
"Ok, let's just say I'm not like normal people." I began, "I have powers, that I inherited from my parents." I paused.  
  
"So what are these powers of yours?" he asked as we drove off back to the institute.  
  
"I can read people's thoughts and make fireworks, which are really hot and dangerous." I paused again, "You must promise me you won't tell anyone." I started again.  
  
"Jade, you have my word." he said  
  
"I know you're fingers are crossed. No one!" I said  
  
"Ok my fingers aren't crossed." he laughed as we pulled into the institute.  
  
"Good, then come inside ok?" I asked  
  
" Sure." he said getting out of the car.  
  
We went inside to see the Prof. and Mr.Logan talking. We walked up to him and they turned to see us.  
  
"Jade, who is your friend?" he asked  
  
"This is my boyfriend Nick." I began, "Nick this is Professor X-avior and Mr. Logan." I continued my introduction.  
  
"Nick, nice to meet you. I take it that you know about Jade." the Prof. smiled, "As long as you don't tell anyone, you are welcome here." he paused.  
  
"Something wrong Charles?" Logan asked  
  
"Yes, Nick why don't you and Jade come into my office." he said and we followed him inside.  
  
"What's up Professor?" I asked as we sat down in two chairs.  
  
"I sense something about you Nick." he said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." he came around and placed his hand over his forehead and the other hand on Nick's face.  
  
It grew silent, but then the Prof. suddenly had a smile on his face as he looked at me.  
  
"He's one of us." he said using his telepathy  
  
"Oh what can he do?" I asked  
  
"He can morph into a dog." he replied.  
  
"Really... just ask him about it." I said  
  
"So, Nick tell me about the late nights you morph and go out?" the Prof. began.  
  
"Oh shit!" he whispered  
  
"I know all about it." he said.  
  
"I wasn't able to control it, but I have tried to supress it." he began.  
  
"Yes, the many nights I spent." he said.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with us and we'll help you, control your powers." he said holding out his hand.  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter21

Chapter 21  
April 8, 2002  
7:51PM  
  
"Ok, you have a deal." he shook his hand and Nick was going to live here!  
  
I was so pleased, though I didn't know how his parents would handle this change. I mean his parents love me and know I wouldn't do anything to Nick. I hope his parents like what the Prof. is overing.   
  
After last night the Prof. Nick and I went to his house to tell his parents about the Institute. As we came inside amd made oursleves comfortable, Nick's mother smiled at me.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, your son Nick has a special gift. He has made the decision to come to the institute to live." the Prof. began.  
  
"Nick is this what you want?" his mother asked  
  
"Yes, mom, but also Jade is there too." he smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Why are you there Jade?" his father asked  
  
"Jade, is also gifted and has come also making the same decison as your son." the Prof. replied.  
  
"I can read minds." I smiled  
  
"Oh sweetie." his mother said  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but you must undertand most people aren't ready to ecept us." I said   
  
  
"We understand Jade." her father said smiling.   
  
"Better go get packed Nick." his mother said  
  
"Come on Jade." he said taking me to his room.  
  
~Later on~  
  
"Welcome to the Institute Nick." the Prof said as we came back to the school.  
  
"Whoa, its so cool." he said  
  
"Let us show you around." he said.  
  
We showed him around and to his new room. He was going to share a room with Evan. He settle in and then he came down for dinner and ate with us.  
  
"So who are your friends?" he asked as we came into the dinning room.  
  
"Ok, this is Jean, Scott who next to her, Kirt, Kitty, Evan, Arora, Logan,Beast, Rogue,  
and the Prof. you already know." I said poitning to eahc of them.  
  
"Cool nice to meet you." he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." they all said.  
  
After dinner Nick and I went into the study to hang out. He still seemed a little unsure, but I had to make him feel welcome.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" I asked taking his hand, " I mean, yeah it is a little scary, but I promise you'll get used to it." I said.  
  
"I like it, you're friends seem nice. Though it will take sometime to get used to this." he replied.   
  
"Come on, I have to show you something." I said getting him up off the couch.  
  
I took him to the danger room. I had something to show him.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked as we came in, "It's so huge." he said looking around.  
  
"It's the danger room ,but I figured this would be a great place to show you this." rasing my hands into the air.  
  
I put on a show for him, to show him it was fun once you learned to control it.   
  
"Jade that is amazing." he said   
  
"It ain't over yet." I said smiling shooting out more fire works.  
  



	23. Chapter22

Chapter 21  
April 8, 2002  
7:51PM  
  
"Ok, you have a deal." he shook his hand and Nick was going to live here!  
  
I was so pleased, though I didn't know how his parents would handle this change. I mean his parents love me and know I wouldn't do anything to Nick. I hope his parents like what the Prof. is overing.   
  
After last night the Prof. Nick and I went to his house to tell his parents about the Institute. As we came inside amd made oursleves comfortable, Nick's mother smiled at me.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, your son Nick has a special gift. He has made the decision to come to the institute to live." the Prof. began.  
  
"Nick is this what you want?" his mother asked  
  
"Yes, mom, but also Jade is there too." he smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Why are you there Jade?" his father asked  
  
"Jade, is also gifted and has come also making the same decison as your son." the Prof. replied.  
  
"I can read minds." I smiled  
  
"Oh sweetie." his mother said  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but you must undertand most people aren't ready to ecept us." I said   
  
  
"We understand Jade." her father said smiling.   
  
"Better go get packed Nick." his mother said  
  
"Come on Jade." he said taking me to his room.  
  
~Later on~  
  
"Welcome to the Institute Nick." the Prof said as we came back to the school.  
  
"Whoa, its so cool." he said  
  
"Let us show you around." he said.  
  
We showed him around and to his new room. He was going to share a room with Evan. He settle in and then he came down for dinner and ate with us.  
  
"So who are your friends?" he asked as we came into the dinning room.  
  
"Ok, this is Jean, Scott who next to her, Kirt, Kitty, Evan, Arora, Logan,Beast, Rogue,  
and the Prof. you already know." I said poitning to eahc of them.  
  
"Cool nice to meet you." he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." they all said.  
  
After dinner Nick and I went into the study to hang out. He still seemed a little unsure, but I had to make him feel welcome.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" I asked taking his hand, " I mean, yeah it is a little scary, but I promise you'll get used to it." I said.  
  
"I like it, you're friends seem nice. Though it will take sometime to get used to this." he replied.   
  
"Come on, I have to show you something." I said getting him up off the couch.  
  
I took him to the danger room. I had something to show him.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked as we came in, "It's so huge." he said looking around.  
  
"It's the danger room ,but I figured this would be a great place to show you this." rasing my hands into the air.  
  
I put on a show for him, to show him it was fun once you learned to control it.   
  
"Jade that is amazing." he said   
  
"It ain't over yet." I said smiling shooting out more fire works.  
  



	24. Chapter23

Chapter 24  
April 20,2002  
11:57PM  
  
After spending the night with the girls I came back, but I was glad to come back. I put all my stuff in the laundry and then headed for the pool in the backyard.   
I jumped in and began to swim, but suddenly the prof called us inside; this was top priority.  
  
We all came into the house and to the library. As we sat down the Prof paused.   
  
"Now, I have been seeing this girl named Wonda. She's had a terrible life as a little girl. Though now, she has gotten out and I have located her. She has joined the Bortherhood Boys. Though they are at the mall." he paused  
  
"So what's so bad about that?" Scott asked  
  
"It has been closed for a long time." he replied  
  
"Let's go." Scott said.  
  
We all left and went to get the Brotherhood. As we came into the mall, everyone split up and went to find the brotherhood.  
  
Suddenly we were all fighting. Though suddenly Kitty bumped into Lance! I kind of snuk up and tried to listen to them.  
  
"Kitty? What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Look you have to get out of here. Things are going to get a little wild and I don't want to see you hurt." he paused.  
  
"No way Lance." she said fasing through him and went down to the secound level.  
  
We all regrouped and then saw we had ocne again beaten the Brotherhood.Suddenly the escalator began and suddenly a tall figure came down.  
  
It was Wonda. She began to use her powers and sent everyone flying though I didn't move. She had some powers, but I felt I could take her down.  
  
"What are you doing Jade?" Nick cried  
  
"She may use her anger to control her powers but she won't stop me." I said  
  
"Jade what are you doing?" the Prof. asked  
  
She suddenly tired to send me flying, but I just stood there. Wonda seemed angered, but I decided to try. I held my hands out and then called out.  
  
"Hail to the gardians of the watch towers of the North powers of Mother and Earth hear me! I praise you meno, I envoke you!" I kept repeating it until dark clouds surounded the mall and just the mall.  
  
"Wonda finish her!" Quicksilver shouted  
  
Suddenly I felt something enter my body. It began to run through my viens and I took it to a good place inside. I wanted to help Wonda.   
  
"Now, I bind you Wonda. From doing harm, harm against yourself and harm against others." I began again.  
  
Suddenly she sreamed and tried to send me flying, but I was able to protect myself from her.  
  
"Jade let's go." Nick said pulling me back  
  
"Fine." I said walking away.  
  
As we left I met up with the Prof. He seemed concerned ,but amazed.   
  
"Jade how did you do that?" he asked  
  
" I started getting into it through some friends of mine." I began looking a little afriad.  
  
"For the rest of you I should have trained you for what Wonda could do. I am sorry." he paused.  
  
"It's ok Professor." I smiled and we got into the X-van and headed back to the institute.  
  
As we came in Kitty seemed to have a huge smile on her face and I began to wonder why. Suddenly my cell phone rang and it was Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie, hey what's up?" I asked  
  
"Nothing really, but we saw the clouds. What did you do?" she asked really excited  
  
"I invoke meno." I said with a smile on my face  
  
"No way! I'm so proud of you. Hold on Sara wants to talk to you." she put the phone down and then Sara picked up.  
  
"Did I hear right Jade?" she asked also sounding happy  
  
"Yea, I did it! He told me to save this girl. She doesn't want to be angry, but I think we can do something." I began  
  
"Really? Oh I see what you mean." she laughed and so did I.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you Monday." I said hanging up  
  
"You got it Jade." she said and she hung up.  
  
~6:27 PM~  
  
Soon dinner came around and we all went down to the dinning room to eat. It was Kitty's, Kirt's, and my turn to make dinner. I made a scampi with shirmp and Kirt made salad and Kitty made desert.  
  
As we came out and put everything on the table the Prof. decided to speak.   
  
"Jade, when did you start studying this craft?" he asked  
  
" It began when Rogue and I met these new students Bonnie and Sara." I began  
  
"Soon we started hanging out with them and learned a lot from them." Rogue added.   
  
"I see, but could you tell Wonda's powers were different?" he asked  
  
"Not really, but she doesn't she also have a mutant gene as well?" I asked  
  
"Yes, so maybe they sort of work together." he paused.  
  
"I think so." Rogue said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Cahpter24

Chapter 25  
May 3, 2002  
6:30 PM  
  
"No wait , come back! Don't leave me here daddy!" a small voice cried  
  
"Wonda, is that you?" I called, for some reason I found myself in her hospital room.   
  
Wonda looked out the window, she saw her father and borhter leave her there. She cried and wailed hoping they'd hear her and come back, they didn't.  
  
"Wonda? Come here sweetie." I said calling her  
  
" Who are you?" she asked turning to see me  
  
"My name is Jade and I'd like to be your friend. Would you like that?" I asked smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd never thought I'd make a friend so fast. Most kids just make me upset and then I get angry and get even.": 


	26. Chapter25

Chapter 26  
(continued from chapter 25)  
  
"I know what you mean." I replied  
  
"Really? Did kids make fun of you?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, because of my powers." I replied  
  
"You'd better go. I don't want you to get into trouble." she began  
  
"Will you ome see me? You can find me at the Charles Xaviour Institute." I said and disappeared.  
  
"Ok." she smiled and stopped crying.  
  
~May 4, 2002~  
12:53 PM  
  
"Jade are you awake?" Nick called  
  
"Sorry." I said yawning and sitting up in my bed  
  
"What have you been doing?" he asked cofnused  
  
"I've reached Wonda's inner child." I began  
  
"How?" he asked  
  
"Meno helped me." I continued  
  
"Oh and what did you do with her?" he asked sitting beside me.  
  
"She'll come here. I asked her to." I paused.  
  
"X-men please report down stairs we have a visitor." the prof said using his telepathy.  
  
"Told you." I smiled and we went down stairs.  
  
As we came down there was Wonda standing in the door way. I walked over to her and she hugged me.  
  
"Jade, you're the first real friend I ever made." she began  
  
"I'm glad, but come with me and the Prof." I said.  
  
"Jade call Sara and Bonnie please would you?" the Prof asked using his telepathy again.  
  
"Of course." I said taking out my cell phone.  
  
~1 Hour later~  
  
"We came as soon as we could what's going on?" Sarah asked as they came in  
  
"Wonda's here." I whispered  
  
"What! How the hell did oyu pull that shit off?" Bonnie asked amazed  
  
"I reached her inner child through a dream." I began.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Sarah asked  
  
"Inside the Prof.'s office. " I said leading them inside.  
  
  
"Wonda, these are Jade's friends Bonnie and Sarah." The Prof. began as we came inisde.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked  
  
  
"Of course, we'll help you not use anger, but your heart." I replied.  



	27. Chapter26

Chapter 27  
May 7, 2002   
6:54 PM  
  
Since Wonda has been coming to the institute for help she has finally learned control. Though the only con to this is that she still stays with the Brotherhood. The only reason I sensed is because of her brother Quicksilver. She only comes to learn the craft and nothing else, but something else happened while I was helping her.  
  
"Wonda I have to get something from my room, i'll be right back." I leave the library from where we were studying and ran up stairs. I forgot my book and wanted to show Wonda a new type of illusion spell.  
  
By the time I got back she was making out with Nick! I came in and then used my powers to back her away from him.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" I screamed slamming the door behind me.  
  
"Jubalation it's not what you think." Nick began backing against the wall.  
  
"Oh really." I began to ready their minds with my powers.  
  
"Jade come on its nothing." Nick said, but Wonda stood there in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you leave after getting that encyclopedia volume you needed?" I asked turning to Nick.  
  
"She's the one who pulled me toward her and then kissed me." Nick protested.  
  
"You knew I was dating him Wonda. Why?" I asked  
  
"He's cute and I thought he was single." she began.  
  
  
"Don't lie bitch!" I screamed  
  
"i'm not!" she shouted back.  
  
Suddenly I felt myself slightly rising off the floor and she just stood there. I became so angry that a went right up to her face. She got down on her knees as I hovered over her.  
  
"You leave me no choice Wonda. I bind you Wonda, from doing harm, harm against others, and harm against yourself." I said and sent she disappeared.  
  
"Jade are you ok?" Nick asked really nervous.  
  
"No." I said falling to the ground and fainting.  
  
~7:02 PM~  
  
"What happened?" I asked sitting up in my bed.  
  
"You collasped Jade." the Prof. said coming by my bed.  
  
"Really, it all seems like a blank before." I began to cry.  
  
"He didn't mean it Jade, Wonda forced him." he began to reassure me.  
  
"I know, but I felt so angry." I sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, he still loves you." he said  
  
"He does after what just happened?" I asked sniffling, suddenly he walked in.  
  
"Yeah Jade I love you." he said coming by my side.  
  
"No you don't." I said  
  
" You just lied to the Prof and to me. You liked it." I said getting out of bed.  
  
"Jade please." the Prof. begged.  
  
"No Prof. he lied to me and should be.... Wait!" i began to close my eyes and began to whisper something under my breath. I pointed my finger at him and he came over to me.  
  
"Jade I'm so sorry. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Always remember that." he said hugging me.  
  
"I know, but I'm sorry I told you lied to me. all I had to do was see the true you and find out she did do it." I whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Nothing." I smiled. 


	28. Chapter27

Chapter 28  
May 10, 2002  
10:25PM  
  
This whole week has been hell. For some reason I have become very suspicious of Nick. I think he really liked it when Wonda kissed him, but he claimed that he didn't and she forced him to do it. Though I knew there was only one way to find out. I had him meet me and the girls at Sara's house to find out what really happened.  
  
"What is this all about?" he asked as we came into Sara's room and locking the door.  
  
"We just need to se something and just lay down on the floor ok?" I asked and he laid down; "Close your eyes and, you are getting very sleepy... Sleep." I said and he fell asleep.  
  
"Good, now can ytou find out the truth?" I asked Sara and Bonnie.  
  
"Sure, we can now ask him anything, but we need Rogue." Bonnie said  
  
Suddenly the door unlocked and Rogue came in and sat down beside me. She smiuled and then mouth she was sory that she was late, she was with Mike all afternoon.  
  
"Now Rogue can you take his energy for a while?" I whispered to her; "We need him to feel weak." I said.  
  
She touched him and she took what she needed. Nick still laid there asleep, but then Sara began to ask.  
  
"Nick do you have feelingd for Jade?" she began.  
  
"Yes." he said  
  
"Do you love Jade? Would you want to marry her?" she asked  
  
"Yes, I love her." he replied.  
  
"Did you like it when Wonda kissed you that night?" she asked and there was silence.  
  
"No." he said  
  
"Were you forced to kiss her? Did she use magic to pull you toward her?" she asked  
  
"Yes." he said  
  
"Nick kiss me." I said and he kissed me passionately. I was so glad that he was do truthful and Sara helped me with the other girls.  
  
  
May 11, 2002   
10:46 PM  
  
"Day Of Reckoning" (Part 1)  
  
Something very strange is going on. After 4 sessions with the Prof. Jean used Celrebo for the first time. While Wolfverine, Beast, and Storm were out tracking Cebertooth, Jean was also keeping an eye on them. We all were hoping that by following Cebertooth, he would lead us to Magneto. Though something else happened.  
  
"I lost him." Jean said taking off the helmet; " I told you Professor I wasn't ready for this." she sighed.  
  
"Don't woory Jean, you're ready for this." he replied and she put the helmet back on;  
"Something else must of happened to him. We'll just havew to se what." there was silence.  
  
*Mean While*  
  
Sara, Rogue, and I were hanging out in our room. Then Scott came in and signaled us to go with him.   
  
"Sara I think you'd better go." Rogue said and she got up and I went with Scott, while Rogue walked Sara out.  
  
"Scott what's up?" I asked as we headed for the danger room.  
  
"The Prof. has another session for us, full team." he began.  
  
Soon Rogue joined us and we headed for the elevator. We came down into the planning room and met with the Prof. and the others.  
  
"Now let's begin the session." he said; "Suit up!" he said.  
  
The rest of us headed into the Danger room and Scott was our team leader. Suddenly it began and we were hiding behind a large mountain and trying to avoid a paint shooter and if you got shot with orange paint you're out.  
  
We began to rush and surround Magneto. Suddenly all of us were caught by the pint shooter and the Prof. called us back into the planing room.  
  
It didn't go well, and we were all pissed off, espically Scott. Though then there was another suprise. The Brotherhood showed up and there was Wonda (the Scarlet Witch). Scott was just amazed and walked out, but Wonda sort of gave me a smile and Rogue just waved.  
  
Then we decided to find Magneto. We all got into the X-jet and X - chopper and headed for the docks.   
  
"Team 1 what's your position?" Storm asked from the X-chopper.  
  
"We're near a pile of boxes. Though there's no one here." Kitty.  
  
"Team 2?" she asked;   
  
"No one here either." Beast said.  
  
Wonda, Rogue, and I were looking around when Wonda stopped.   
  
"It's a trap!" she cried and suddenly we had company. Some of us spreaded out and suddenly Rogue was hiding behind a box, when she saw someone. I was right behind her and then she saw someone name Gambat. I sensed his mutant was cards and she just stared at him and then he gave her a fire card.  
  
"Rogue! Drop it!" I screamed and came out from my hiding spot and sent him flying before the card even blew up.  
  
"Thanks, but he looked so cute." she said; But then just realized what she just said.  
  
"Yeah, this definetly didn't happen." I said.  
  
Wonda was just stood there and sensed her father and her borther were near. She went and began to make things shake. Though she wanted to get him for everything he did.  
  
Suddenly I sensed something. Someone was near and I quickly contacted the Prof.   
  
"Jubalationlee what's going on?" he asked  
  
"Wolfverine is here." I began; "He's hurt but healing quickly." I added.   
  
"We have to find him." he said; "It'll lead us to Magneto." he said.   
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter29

Chapter 29 "The Final Battle"  
May 18, 2002  
1:05 PM  
  
I began to ran as the others caught up to me. I felt that Wolfverine could really use some help and I began to let my heart guide me. Suddenly I stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned building, but I knew he was inside.  
  
"Jubalation where is he?" Nick asked as he morphed back into himself.  
  
"Behind these doors." I said; "Help me open them!" I said and we both pulled them open, but then we were sent flying to the ground to see a giant robot. He was holding Wolfverine in it's hand.  
  
"Look out Jubalation!" Nick cried as it came toward me.  
  
I got to my feet as it stared at me and looked aread to attack, though I just stood there.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed and used my powers to send it away from me, but it didn't work.  
  
"Jade watch out." Nick said and pulled me aside.  
  
"Oh god what is that thing?" I asked.  
  
"It's come to destroy all muntant scrum, just like your freind here." a voice laughed.  
  
"We have to beat this thing and save Wolfverine." I said; "That's it! Kirt can you teleport up there and grab Wolferine?" I asked  
  
"I'm on it." he replied and teleported up to the robot's hand. Luckily he was able to get Wolfverine and brought him back down to us.  
  
"Good now bring him to the Prof." I said and with that he disappeared.  
  
We must of been fighting for hours until Wonda, Rogue, and I had an idea.  
  
"He must be destroyed by Meno." I said; "I must invoke the spirit." I said.  
  
"We'll help." they said together.  
  
We all took each others hands and began to chant the spell...  
  
"We in voke thee, we praise thee." I cried and suddenly I felt him enter me and tell me that we will destroy anything that harms us.  
  
"Now, by the powers of fire, water, wind, and earth!" I cried.  
  
It began to rain and the robot began to spark. Then it was lit on fire and the earth shook and the wind blew it down.  
  
"We did it. Wonda finsish it!" I said and she used her powers to destroy the machine for good.  
  
"We all did it." I said falling to my knees.  
  
"Jade are you ok?" Wonda asked  
  
"Yeah, but we did it." I smiled as she helped me to my feet.  
  
~*That night*~  
  
We had won, though Magneto was never found. Earlier we had found out that an enemy of Logan's past had come to destroy us. Rogue banished him and he was sent to jail never to be seen again.  
  
"Jade, can I come in?" a voice knocked on my door.  
  
"Sure Nick." I said as I opened the door with my powers.  
  
"Nice, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting on my bed.  
  
"I'm ok, but I didn't get to say goodbye to her." I began to cry.  
  
"You mean you're aunt is gone?" he asked.  
  
"I also used my powers to see here and she was dead. Died in her hospital room, feeling happy." I said.  
  
"She'll be always watching over you." he said.  
  
" I know, but now there is no one to take care of me and I have no family to go home to." I said wiping a tear from my cheek.  
  
"Yes you do." Nick said  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'll always be my family and so will the other X-men here." he kissed me.  
And with that I new that I belonged and was home for good.  
  
THE END 


End file.
